


When You Were Gone

by 64Streeter



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Boys Kissing, Cold War, Drama, Enemies to Lovers, Flashbacks, Historical Hetalia, Historical References, Love/Hate, M/M, Past, Past Relationship(s), Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth, Practice Kissing, Rare Pairings, Regret, Reunions, Romance, Secret Relationship, Slow Burn, Soviet Union, Unrequited, World War II, pruliet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 38,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26904085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/64Streeter/pseuds/64Streeter
Summary: After losing WW2, Prussia is forcefully separated from his brother to live with Russia. To make things worse, he is under the same roof as Lithuania which normally wouldn’t be a problem for anyone else, but for Prussia things are a bit awkward as long ago he broke Lithuania's heart and betrayed him.
Relationships: Lithuania & Poland (Hetalia), Lithuania/Prussia (Hetalia), Lithuania/Russia (Hetalia)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 49





	1. 1 - A Dreaded Reunion

“Welcome to your new home Prussia! Us being friends is a dream come true!”

“...right.”

With WW2 over, the axis collapsed. Although Japan held through, he too fell to the Allies. As with any war, the losers must do as the winners say. Germany is now working for America, France, and England. Prussia believed he had it the worst. He found himself working under Russia. Something he tried desperately to avoid at all cost. 

Maybe this was his fault. He tossed the idea of betraying Russia to his boss just to spite him. His brother told him it was a bad idea, but Prussia managed to convince him with much badgering. That idea soon fell through and now they were suffering for it.

“Oh right, I should tell you there’s a chant you have to repeat for us to be friends!”

“Chant?” Prussia asked, a bit cautious.

“It’s like a magical spell!” Russia smiled. “Everyday in front of me you have to repeat: **Mr. Russia and I are best friends. I don't need any friends except Mr. Russia, especially not America who is not my friend. Mr. Russia and I are best friends. Mr. Russia and I are best friends. Mr. Russia and I are best friends. Mr. Russia and I are best friends.** ”

Prussia felt himself already vomiting blood, “O-okay...Mr. Russia.”

There to witness his embarrassing display was none other than the other countries kept hostage at Russia’s house. Most of which he helped invade: Estonia, Latvia, Lithuania, Poland, Hungary, Belarus, Ukraine, Romania, Bulgaria, Czech, and Slovakia. Those he happily hunted down in his now looking at him with a mixture of pity, anger, and glee. 

All except one country. 

Lithuania.

He didn’t look at him with anything.

His face was simply indifference.

For some reason that hurt Prussia the most.

Despite all the years that passed since they saw each other, Lithuania still hasn't forgiven him for his betrayal long ago.

He couldn’t tell which was which worse in his downtrodden situation - living with the terrifying Russia or having to face up to what he did to Lithuania after years of running away from it.

* * *

“This is your room.”

Estonia guided Prussia to a rather cramped and dusty room. Despite him saying it was Prussia’s room, there were many other beds almost like prison barracks. No sense of style filled the room outside the dull curtains covering the singular window.

Prussia sighed before setting his stuff down. He didn’t have much outside some personal effects as Russia banned anything he considered too explicit from entering his house. Prussia at one point was seriously debating whether to sneak in a porno magazine. He didn’t.

One thing was adamant on bringing was a Saint Mary locket he received long ago. He wasn’t much of a believer anymore, especially concerning the direction his life seemed to be headed, but he couldn’t really toss it.

“I’ll give you a brief summary of what’s expected,” Estonia said. ”Just keep your head down and do whatever Russia says and you’ll be fine.”

“Isn’t that a bit vague!?”

“Once you stay here long enough you’ll get what I mean…”

Prussia nervously twitched as he was filled with a sense of dread.

Estonia noticed and put on his best smile, “Besides that, is there anything else you have questions about? Treat me as your humble guide!”

“Well…” Prussia hesitated wondering if he should say anything. “What’s with Lithuania? Russia speaks so highly of him, I was wondering if he had some special privilege here compared to the rest of us?”

“Everyone is equal here...I mean except Russia. Lithuania has just been with Russia the longest.”

So he’s a teacher pet?

Prussia figured.

Suddenly the door opened snapping him out his thoughts. Seeing Lithuania didn’t settle his nerves.

“Are you done with him?” Lithuania asked.

“Oh yes! He’s all yours,” Estonia said. He gave Prussia a brief smile before heading out. “Good luck!”

“...What’s that all about?” Prussia asked.

“Since you're new here, Russia insisted on you shadowing me until you can work properly on your own.”  
  
Really!?

Prussia tried to stop himself from laughing at his pitiful luck.

“Don’t look so disappointed,” Lithuania said. “Unfortunately for you, Hungary is too busy with her own work to babysit.”

“It’s not that! It’s just-”

“This way,” Lithuania cut off Prussia heading out of the room without another word.

Of course he still remembers.

He already knew he did, but an illogical side of him hoped he didn’t. That they could start their relationship anew against the terrors of Russia.

Prussia stood there for a brief moment, fist clenched. Unable to change his helpless position, he soon pitifully followed after Lithuania.

They walked in silence down the long corridors.

This wasn’t the first time Prussia worked with Lithuania, however, this time their positions were more equal than before. Russia is only one on top at his house, no marriage or commonwealth, just Russia.

The room Lithuania led Prussia in was a worn out dusty room. Just looking at it made Prussia cough.

Lithuania handed him some clothes and gloves.

“Mr. Russia wants us to clean this room,” Lithuania gestured towards the dark room. “The books contained in the library are quite old, so they must be periodically aired out to protect them from damage from humidity.”

“Is there any reason why now he suddenly decided he wanted it cleaned?” Prussia asked.

The room seemed completely abandoned as if no one visited it in years. Prussia remembers passing a perfectly clean library upstairs.

Lithuania shrugged, “Mr. Russia wants it done. We just do it.”

The response came out so perfect, Prussia assumed Lithuania practiced it. He must have said that line so much that he actually began to believe it.

Lithuania picked up a nearby cloth, "Russia values these books so no messing around.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“You know what it means.”

Lithuania swiftly turned away from Prussia focusing on a nearby shelf of books. Prussia proceeded to do the same. The two of them silently repeated the process of moving the books into the nearby garden, and dusting the shelves. Prussia soon got bored.

He noticed the decent pile of books, but tried to compare it to the amount Lithuania did. Surely, he must have carried out more?

He took a quick peek to see that not only did Lithuania pass his amount, but he was diligently writing a stock report.

“What are you doing?” Prussia found himself asking.

“...writing.”

“I can see that. I mean why?”

There was a brief pause before Lithuania spoke again, “Russia likes to know where everything is, so he doesn’t waste time. Though I guess it will be easier to show you.”

Lithuania walked over the invisible line of Prussia’s and his side. Side by side with Prussia, Lithuania showed him his clipboard with his makeshift stock list.

“I’ll show you this once, so pay attention.”

As Lithuania began to drone on, Prussia quietly observed his figure. Prussia couldn’t help but notice the way Lithuania's hair showed off his tan neck. His body seems slender, but Prussia knows better than anyone how firm he truly is. While his face was plain looking, Prussia always found himself attracted how many expressions he had.

Even if now the only look he gave him was disinterest.

  
“Hey!”

Lithuania's stern voice snapped Prussia out of his daydream.

“Huh!?”

“Have you been listening to anything I said?”

Prussia stammered, “Yeah I was totally listening and all that jazz!”

“You’re a terrible liar.”

“...”

Lithuania coldly glared at him before returning back to his own work.

What was wrong with him!? He’s just sexually frustrated because of the lot of magazines, that's it! This is all Russia’s fault!

Lithuania began stocking a considerably large stock of books. Prussia assumed he was going to take two separate trips, but seeing Lithuania clumsily grab them all it once made Prussia greatly uneasy.

“You don’t need any help over there?”

“I’m fine,” Lithuania said without glancing over. “Unlike some nations, I don't need help to do my job.”

“...Was that really necessary?”

A book on top of the pile, slipped off catching Lithuania’s attention. Lithuania suddenly lurched forward with the large stack of books he was carrying tumbling alongside him. Prussia immediately ran over.

“That’s why I told you to let me help!” Prussia said irritated. He reached for Lithuania, “Seriously you’re hopeless. Are you okay-”

“Don’t touch me!”

Lithuania snapped back his arm with such force, the back of Prussia’s palm began to pool with blood. However, at that moment, Prussia wasn’t concerned about his arm.

The look of utter disgust on Lithuania's face hurt him the most.

The only thing Prussia mumbled was a meek, “...sorry.”


	2. 2 - Focus Of The Past

Prussia found himself still struggling to fit in at Russia's house.

The tea tasted too sugary for Prussia's liking. Normally he wouldn't mind sweet things, but Russia's insistence on sweet stuff means sugar in things he would prefer bitter like coffee. Russia didn't like coffee, so no one had coffee. Prussia wrote a mental note in his diary:

_NO COFFEE_

_NO COFFEE_

_NO COFFEE_

_I WANT COFFEE_

He found himself quickly understanding Estonia's "Just do whatever Russia says" rule. Russia had the ability to suck any joy out of the room no matter what was going on. Hungary getting in her usual fights with Prussia and Romania? Best buddies whenever Russia shows up. A quiet night to yourself? Not if Russia wants to play with you.

Prussia found himself pitying Romania as most of the time he wasn't allowed to see his brother Moldova due to the many errands Russia set him on.

Prussia couldn't see his brother either, but at least he wasn't also under Russia's rule. The downside was whenever Prussia wanted to send Germany something, Russia would overlook it to make sure there was nothing "unfriendly" in the contents. Prussia ended up writing mostly meaningless topics about the weather akin to:

_Today was cold like yesterday_

_I totally don't want to go home or anything!_

_Being with Russia is fun as vomiting blood_

_Wouldn't learning morse code be fun?_

All the letters we're so similar Prussia wondered if West still read them.

When he did want to work, he found himself earning very little. At Russia's house, most of the profit goes to the government who had no interest in the people. They were more focused on trying to show up America's boss in grandiose pursuits like space. Prussia was more interested in getting something out of the planet he was currently on.

Prussia found himself getting more stressed as the days waned on. His on the job training with Lithuania wasn't helping matters.

"I don't like you and I hate being honest with you, but since I'm the most experienced I'll give you advice: Russia loves guys who cry and laugh at the drop of a hat. Be careful okay?"

"...It kind of scares me that you've been living with guys like that so calmly," Prussia said.

Even under the Polish-Lithuania Commonwealth, Lithuania somehow managed to coexist with Poland despite his many demands with a smile on his face

"Enough chatter, more working."

Lithuania said, stacking another pile of work for Prussia. He felt a migraine coming on.

"You're really working him hard aren't ya, Lithuania?" Bulgaria said.

Bulgaria managed to finish most of his work, and had time for a yogurt break. He brought back a few cups for Lithuania and Prussia.

"This is normal," Lithuania said. "Beside this guy is a hard worker if he puts his mind to it."

Prussia didn't know whether to take that as a compliment or insult.

"What's with your hand?" Bulgaria asked, pointing to the bandage on Prussia's hand.

"Oh I bumped it against a worn out wall earlier today…"

In truth it was a few days ago, but lately Prussia found himself not healing as fast as other nations. He didn't want any weird ideas getting around, so he tried to hide it as much as possible.

"Hello everyone!"

Everyone soon froze at the sound of the voice. As everyone quickly recognized who it belonged to.

Russia.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything too important? I want to borrow Lithuania for a moment," Russia smiled. He said as if it was an actual question.

Lithuania, now nervous, put on his best smile, "Gladly Mr. Russia! I'll be right there!"

It always ticked Prussia off to see Lithuania bowing his head to Russia (even if he did the same thing).

"By the way Prussia," Russia smiled as he slammed another stack of work on his desk. "I need these finished by tomorrow!"

"Are you freaking kidding me!? Tomorrow is in a couple of hours!" Prussia said.

Russia smiled as he slowly closed in on Prussia, "You're going to do it, right?"

Prussia slowly backed down, "...right."

"As I thought Prussia is so cool!" Russia smiled. He turned his attention to Lithuania, "Shall we go?"

"Yes, Mr. Russia!"

They soon left without a second look, leaving Prussia and Bulgaria alone.

"...That sucks." Bulgaria piped up. "Do you need any help?"

"No, this is child's play for someone like me!" Prussia tried his best to smile as his hand wobbled.

"You look exhausted already…"

Russia usually gave Prussia more work than the other nations as a show for the Western countries. With both Germany and Prussia being controlled by opposite powers, how well one does is more obvious by West and East Germany. West probably didn't have much work to do as Prussia. Russia's bosses were clearly trying to fill the huge gap.

* * *

As the night went on, the only thing making noise was the study's pendulum clock which rang as each hour went past and Prussia's pen writing away. Everyone else was dead asleep and simply knowing that made Prussia's eyes close longer each time. The only thing keeping him awake was the fear of getting poked by Russia, but the temptation of sleep slowly began to override that.

"Maybe just for a few minutes...then I'll finish the rest of work."

Prussia rested his head on the desk, but a loud slam snapped him out of his ticket to dreamland.

Prussia quickly got into an upright position, "I was working I swear!"

"Yeah right."

Prussia looked up to see Lithuania with two steaming mugs. He set one of the cups near Prussia who upon reaching for it couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Woah, is this black coffee!? How did you get this?"

"I do most of the shopping for Russia," Lithuania said, taking his former seat next to Prussia. "Everyone usually asks me for some when the coast is clear."

Lithuania's small acts of defiance always caught Prussia off-guard.

"The teacher's pet has a backbone? Color me impressed."

"It doesn't take much to impress you," Lithuania said. He then pointed to Prussia's makeshift bandage, "You still don't know how to properly wrap injuries?"

Prussia reflexively pulled his hand back, "It usually heals on its own so it doesn't matter…"

"Give it here."

"Huh?"

Lithuania pulled out a small med-kit and held out his hand gesturing for Prussia's.

"I'm the one who caused it after all."

Prussia reluctantly gave his injured hand to Lithuania. He found himself feeling awkward with the action. As the silence consumed the room, Prussia couldn't help but be aware of Lithuania's presence. He kept thinking of unnecessary thoughts.

His hands were hard with scars of his own. On the brief moment their fingers touched, Prussia felt fully formed callouses. They were far from soft yet Prussia restrained himself from intertwining his hand into the other nation. A luxury he took advantage of long ago.

He decided to distract himself.

"You're pretty good at this."

Lithuania snorted, "Who was the obnoxious kid always shooting arrows at me?"

"Don't cut me short! Those were mad skills only the awesome me can do!"

"Does skills count as shooting from far away and running off before you're spotted?"

"It's called stealth!"

"Yeah whatever," Lithuania gave the bandage a final tug. "There, all done."

Prussia took a moment to check Lithuania's work. He was ready to mock it but it was too perfect to complain about without being too obvious he was just making a fuss.

"Now you have no excuses," Lithuania gathered his stuff. "I'll leave you here to do your work-"

"Wait!"

Prussia impulsively grabbed Lithuania's arm. After the last time, he was expecting to be rebuked but Lithuania just silently stood there. He stopped him but he couldn't think of anything meaningful to say. Prussia removed his grip to avoid upsetting him.

Lithuania broke the silence, "What is it? You want to continue pretending we're still in the past?"

"No but…" Prussia struggled to find the right words. "I wanted to apologize all this time so we can start over. We don't have to return to how we were or anything, but I'll try to make up for the stuff I did-"

"Stop," Lithuania cut him off. "You're only saying sorry to clear your guilty conscience. You meant every word you said. What was it you said?"

"Don't..."

" _'I have no use for you anymore'_ , right?"

Prussia froze hearing the coldness of Lithuania's voice. His icy glare didn't help.

"You meant it right?" Lithuania repeated.

Unable to deny it, Prussia hung his head, "...Yes."

Despite telling himself for centuries what to do in this moment, tears unconsciously fell from Prussia.

"Why are you the one crying?" Lithuania got up from his seat, his back turned to Prussia. "You have no idea how many tears I cried because of you."

Lithuania left the room with Prussia sloppily wiping his still leaking face. How pathetic.

The last thing Prussia managed to see shook him to his core.

Red markings on Lithuania's neck.


	3. 3 - Cracked Eggs

Prussia barely managed to get up in the morning. While the coffee did help him push through his massive pile of work, most of the night he couldn't properly fall asleep.

Romania seemed to notice something was up.

"Prussia what's up with your eyes!? They're all swollen."

"Oh I didn't get much sleep," Prussia said as cool as possible. "What else is new?"

Russia wanted everyone to be up as early as him in the morning no matter what. Prussia wondered how a guy like him managed to get to sleep himself.

"Considering it's Prussia, I bet you were dreaming of something pervy and got too excited," Hungary sneered.

"Shouldn't I be saying that to you? You look haggard every time I see you, Kesesese!"

"Why you-"

Just as Hungary was getting ready to strangle Prussia, a knock nearby caught their attention.

Everyone stiffened until they saw it was only Lithuania.

"Sorry to interrupt," Like every morning Lithuania called for him, "Prussia let's go."

"R-right…"

Prussia quickly escaped Hungary's deadly grasp to follow Lithuania.

Compared to everyone else, Lithuania was wide awake and that wasn't saying much. Prussia could tell by the bags under his eyes, he didn't get much sleep either, yet he composed himself quite well.

A part of Prussia hoped to see Lithuania somewhat affected by last night, but Lithuania acted as if the whole thing didn't happen. Prussia wasn't sure if to be relieved or annoyed.

Russia has a total of 3 hearty meals served to him, the first of course being breakfast which usually consist of perfectly made Russian cuisine alongside tea. Prussia sucked at making german food without West, so the whole thing was completely lost on him.

"Have you never made fried eggs before!?" Lithuania asked.

"...no," Prussia muttered.

"How's the Syrniki?"

"The pancake thing? Yeah, no luck on that either..."

Prussia found himself covered in batter and egg yolks with a rather helpless expression.

Lithuania flabbergasted began looking for outside help, "Ukraine, can you finish this up for us?"

"No problem!" Ukraine rushed over.

The sudden skill and speed Ukraine had Prussia impressed.

"And you!" Lithuania pointed at Prussia. "You should at least know how to make a fried egg! Pay attention, it literally doesn't take that much effort. First, you can't cook eggs in high heat."

"Won't they be done faster?"

"They'll be dry!"

Prussia found himself taking in the moment. Pretending there was no Russia and they were just a normal couple making eggs. An impossible dream he knew.

* * *

When the morning bell rang, everyone sat around the table with Russia at the center. While most of the room excluding Belarus was dead tired, Russia was all smiles.

Russia as usual couldn't read the mood and was in his own world, "It's fun when the table is full~"

"Yes, Mr. Russia…" Everyone answered in complete unison.

This is how most mornings at Russia's house went. Slight chatter at the table, but mostly the only sound would be the clunking of silverware. Any conversation heard by Russia had a chance of being intruded on, so verbal cues and two meaning conversations were key.

Prussia had a game of figuring out what people were actually talking about to pass the time. In Russia's house, passing the time was also a necessary skill.

"Poland could you pass the fork?"

"Geez Liet, you know how tired I'm of, like, forks! I got it worse out of everyone considering, like, I'm in the middle!"

Poland went on a spiel about "forks" as Lithuania nodded along.

Lithuania sat with Poland and the other Baltic countries across from Prussia who sat near Hungary, Bulgaria, and Romania. Despite this, Prussia found himself occasionally looking over to Lithuania.

While coming off spirited with Poland, Lithuania stifled a yawn. During this motion, Prussia took notice of the latest red markings on Lithuania.

"Lithuania, did you make the fried eggs? They're delicious!" Russia smiled.

"No, Mr. Russia," Lithuania gestured towards an oblivious Prussia.

"No way, Prussia had such talent?"

"Uh...of course I do!" Prussia managed to hide his confusion. Prussia turned his attention to Lithuania who avoided eye contact.

What's his game? Prussia pondered.

For someone who would go out of their way to insult Prussia, him giving credit must be a bad omen.

* * *

As everyone cleaned their plates and were getting ready to start their chores, Lithuania and Prussia were in charge of washing the dishes. As usual they did their task in silence.

Finishing the last of his dishes, Prussia decided to speak about something on his mind:

"Can I talk to you for a second?"

Lithuania didn't bother stopping or even directing his attention to Prussia, "Is it anything work related?"

"...kind of?"

Lithuania was completely unconvinced, "Speak and work then."

"Well…" Prussia resumed drying the plates. "Why did you tell Russia I was the one who made the eggs?"

"Russia likes hard workers. If he thinks you're not pulling your weight, he'll find another use for you aka bad news."

Prussia gulped at the implications.

"Also…" Prussia found him unsure how to enter the topic. "Those markings on your neck and arm...are those from Russia?"

"Oh you notice that?"

There was no sense of embarrassment in Lithuania's voice. In fact, he seems to find Prussia's concern humorous.

So it wasn't a punishment? Prussia didn't know which was worse.

"Is he your boyfriend or something?"

"People don't need to date to do perverted stuff," Lithuania finally looked up at Prussia. "You should know better than anyone."

Prussia felt his body rile up in disgust. Even though he had no position to argue, he couldn't stop himself from saying anything.

"How far have you fallen? Now that Poland isn't the boss you go towards the next big thing Russia? Russia of all people!? No wonder you follow him around like a lapdog it's the only thing you know how to do huh? Like that time with me before-"

"This is nothing like before with you," Lithuania interjected. "Unlike that time, Russia actually helps me when I ask. Also you seem to be misunderstanding something, there's nothing pathetic about trying to survive. If that wasn't the case then what would that make you?"

Prussia couldn't control the bitterness in his voice, "You have the body of a warrior yet you let the enemy mark it as much as he likes!?"

Even though Prussia has no right to say anything, he wanted a reaction out of Lithuania. Anything. However, Lithuania kept his composure as if Prussia was having a childish tantrum.

Lithuania's eyes were full of pity, "The version of me that lives in your head is amazing." He looked around to see if they attracted unwanted attention. "I need to show you something."

Lithuania dragged Prussia out the kitchen into the secluded nearby pantry.

Suddenly he began aggressively pulling off his shirt causing Prussia's face to go hot. Lithuania always had a particular way of undressing.

"What are you!?"

Lithuania gave Prussia an annoyed look. "Calm down we're not doing that. I want you to take a close look at the body you think I have."

Despite his determination, Lithuania hesitated a bit before turning around.

There Prussia saw it: Lithuania's back had an abundance of scars old and new. It was way beyond fresh red markings, but deep scars covering his entire back. An absolute horror show.

Prussia found himself unable to look away.

"Take a good look. These aren't scars of battles. I gave up my soul long ago."

Prussia stood there unable to say anything.

* * *

"Prussia how's your end?"

"I'll have this done in 18 minutes, Kesesese!"

Bulgaria, Romania, and Prussia were in charge of cleaning the long corridors. A task that would take half a day, but Russia expected it to be done in less than a few hours.

Normally Prussia would complain, but right now he was grateful to indulge himself in his cleaning. Cleaning was a good stress relief when Prussia was too into his own mind.

Imagining Lithuania writhing under Russia made Prussia sick. Him calling out Russia's name instead of his? Marking him as his personal canvas? He wanted to vomit.

Each sweep Prussia he couldn't help but internally repeat these insane notions.

_Disgusting_

_Disgusting_

_Disgusting_

_Disgusting_

"Woah watch where you're elbowing, you numbskull!"

Prussia woke up from his daydream to see Hungary holding a vase.

"You're the one getting in the way of my awesome cleaning, Hungary the crapwad!"

Hungary's face twitched, "Why are you always trying to start something with me, you idiot german!?"

The two nations lunged at each other with Romania and Bulgaria as spectators. Bulgaria tried to break the two up while Romania cheered for Prussia enthusiastically.

This is usually how it went.

Estonia and Lithuania noticed the commotion from a nearby room.

"Ah Prussia and Hungary are making a fuss again," Estonia remarked fondly. "Those two really get along, don't they?"

"It's like a dream come true for that idiot Prussia," Lithuania added. He rubbed his temple before getting up, and entering the hallway. "Stop fighting or else Russia might hear you!"

Prussia and Hungary were pulling at every part of each other like two school kids fighting on the playground.

"S/HE STARTED IT!"


	4. 4 - Now and Then

Two knights face off in the wide field unyielding. One with a cocky smile who has yet to lose, and tasked with converting savages. The other a serious warrior hardened by many battles who remains the last pagan holdout.

The silver-hair boy smirked.

His record was unbeatable until he came upon the brown-hair boy. He found himself anticipating the challenge even though he knew he was bound to win.

"Just give up to the Teutonic Order, you wussy boy!"

"As if I'd yield to an unchivalrous oaf like you!"

The serious nation talked a tough game despite being covered in various wounds. As long as he was still breathing and alive, he was going to fight. He was far from the timid kid the Teutonic Knight threw arrows at for fun.

Sometimes Prussia wished he could go back to those days.

Things weren't too complicated.

* * *

Prussia closed his diary. He didn't know why he brought these particular volumes with him out of the million at his old house. He didn't even bring his picture of Old Fritz. He gave that to Germany for safekeeping.

While putting away his diary, Prussia found himself stroking the Saint Mary locket lazily. Maybe he should toss this?

A knock alerted everyone in the room. It was about that time.

Lithuania entered the room, his expression grim.

"It's time for the morning meeting."

Prussia stuffed the locket in his bags quickly following everyone else.

The morning meeting at Russia's house consisted of all the nations greeting Russia, and receiving their assignments for the day. It usually takes place after breakfast giving the nations a short break before a long day of work.

All the fidgeting nations were lined up as Russia slowly inspected them all. Prussia felt like he was back in the military except this time he was on the opposite end.

By Russia's side was the loyal Belarus and Lithuania. Prussia wondered if the other nations knew what Lithuania did to get him that status?

Lithuania was pretty popular for his ability to deal with Russia earning the reputation as his "favorite". If the other nations knew what he was doing behind the scenes would those eyes of admiration but twisted into disgust?

" _I gave up my soul long ago."_

_Was this because me?_

Suddenly, Russia stopped his inspection directing his attention to Prussia. Although smiling, Russia's gaze was like daggers in Prussia's gut. He feebly tried to avoid eye contact, but Russia got closer to his face. He showed every sign of knowing the intense fear he was causing to Prussia.

Russia finally lets up with his usual childish grin, "Prussia, today is your turn for friend duty!"

"...what!?"

All the other nations breathed a heavy sigh of relief.

Out of the jobs of Russia, friend duty was the closest to a death sentence without going to Siberia. The chosen nation has to spend the entire day with Russia as his closest toy. The normal candidates for this job were Lithuania, Latvia, or Moldova so Prussia never imagined himself standing next to Russia in grabbing range.

"Lithuania, you'll also accompany us!," Russia phrased it as if it was a question, but there was only one answer.

"Yes, Mr. Russia." Lithuania replied steadfastly.

Force to tag along with Russia and Lithuania would be bad on its own, but after learning of the two's "relationship"...Prussia felt a sickness coming on.

* * *

Friend Duty at Russia's house consisted of accompanying Russia and being his primary source of entertainment. Which means participating in his idle chatter.

"The tea and cakes are great today as well, Lithuania!" Russia gleefully ate the shortcake. "Isn't this what they call Kaffee und Kuchen, Prussia?"

"...sure whatever."

It's supposed to be in the afternoon, and there's no coffee in sight. What a flimsy Kaffee and Kuchen! However, correcting Russia seemed like a sure way to earn a punishment. As Russia loved inflicting punishments, any little thing could trigger him.

"Lithuania what's our agenda for today?"

Lithuania casually pulled out a clipboard, and began rattling off a long list of Soviet Union politics. Prussia didn't know much about communism outside how small it made his budget.

Lithuania seemed to catch on to this.

"Anything you would like to add, Prussia?"

Prussia clicked his tongue, "Nein...nothing at all."

"Wow you're pretty useless today like always, huh?"

"Can it! You try hard!"

"What I do is very little. The fact you think it's hard says more about you that I already knew."

"Why you-" Prussia fumed.

Prussia almost got up from his seat until he remembered Russia there. Peacefully, Russia watched the two quarrel similar to a cat video.

"You seem to know a lot about Prussia, Lithuania?" Russia giggled.

"We worked together once before, that's it," Lithuania talked so lightly of it you could believe he was talking about trash. "If I'm honest, I'm more jealous of Mr. Russia and Prussia's friendship."

"Really!?" Russia's eyes lit up.

"What are you talking about!?" Prussia snapped, before quickly looking over to Russia. "I mean, isn't Lithuania closer to Mr. Russia?"

"Don't be so modest Prussia," Lithuania chuckled. Despite his smile, his eyes were cold. "After all, didn't you two work together closely in the partitions of Poland?"

Immediately Prussia couldn't breathe.

Lithuania's calm tone, however, never wavered. "You two were totally inseparable back then, isn't that right Mr. Russia?"

_Stop talking._

Russia blushed, "We looked that close to you, Lithuania?"

_Don't say anymore._

"It brought me to tears," Lithuania smiled.

At that moment, Lithuania's gaze was no different than Russia's.

* * *

The blizzard died down as Poland laid defeated. Russia happily claims his prize, Lithuania, who screams for his fallen friend. Poland was all smiles, but the moment Lithuania was out of view his face fell into despair.

The Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth is no more.

Prussia wanted a first hand view of the haughty Poland and his lapdog Lithuania being taken down as revenge. Even if it meant working with Russia of all nations.

For a chance to gloat and destroy what's left of the proud warrior, Lithuania.

"Turns out after all these years I'm still the greatest! That's what you get for sticking with that jerkwad Poland!" Prussia gleefully smirked.

Even while being dragged by Russia with tears in his eyes, Lithuania never lost that defiant look of a warrior. With gritted teeth Lithuania glared coldly at Prussia.

"...coward."

Prussia's blood ran cold. For some reason, this wasn't the reaction he was expecting. Or maybe he didn't expect it to hurt this much.

Lithuania turned his head away as Russia continued to drag him away.

"Thanks for the help, Prussia!" Russia cheerfully waved. "Tell Austria he doesn't have to worry about me playing with him, okay?"

"...Yeah."

Russia took Lithuania, Austria took Poland, and Prussia claimed the Royal Prussia territory.

This should have counted as a great success in Prussia's awesome diary.

However, he found himself unable to write anything that day.


	5. A Man's Boredom

"That freaking Poland is a slave driver!"

Ever since he became the Duchy of Prussia, Poland has been putting him to work. His former bosses didn't give him too much trouble and let him do whatever he wanted.

He hated having to work under that sneering bastard, but unlike his brothers he didn't really have a place in the Holy Roman Empire. He couldn't live with his younger brother because of that aristocrat bastard having domain.

Prussia lost to Poland (by a fluke!) so he had to hold his tongue.

However, at the moment, Prussia was bored. Poland was actually busy with work for once that didn't involve dragging him around. So he took a walk on the grounds not really having any destination in mind.

"I haven't visited Brandenburg in a while…"

During his thoughts he came upon Lithuania reading by himself in a wild field. He was so into his book that he didn't notice the amazing presence that was Prussia.

Despite being all over Poland, Prussia occasionally found Lithuania by himself. Instead of his dopey pushover self, he was rather stoic reminding Prussia of when they were on the battlefield.

Prussia usually hid himself from Lithuania to avoid a headache, but today he was bored.

"Oh look it's Mr. I'll never be a christian who is totally a christian now!"

Lithuania looked up from his book switching from docile to annoyed in an instant. Just knowing he caused that change in expression on his face gave Prussia joy.

Lithuania began to get up presumably to find another spot, but Prussia followed him ticking him off immensely.

Lithuania didn't even look back, "Stop following me."

"Who says I'm following you? I'm just walking, I live here too you know?" Prussia smirked.

Finally Lithuania turned to face a sneering Prussia and glared coldly at him.

Prussia could tell he wanted to fight him like in the old days, but ironically his newfound connections to Poland prevented him. Lithuania wouldn't want to burden his beloved Poland.

Those were how he passed his days.

* * *

"We rarely go out to eat, Lithuania! We should do it more often~" Russia prattled on.

"This restaurants menu is super interesting, Mr. Russia! What made you choose it?" Lithuania smiled.

Just hearing their tone grated on Prussia's ears.

"Well…" Russia stopped his idle chatter and turned his attention to Prussia. The nation was rather silent. "Is there anything wrong, Prussia?"

"Uh...no!" Prussia was hoping to keep quiet and endure the day as much as possible. "I...had to go to the bathroom!"

Prussia quickly got up from the table leaving Russia in a daze. Lithuania didn't bother showing concern.

Prussia sprinted to the restroom and went into a nearby stall. He vomited instantly.

This is how his body reacts to Russia.

"God this sucks…"

Prussia went over to the nearby sink and wiped his face. While he didn't have any leftover residue, his complexion didn't have much color. After enduring hours of Russia's "friendly banter" and uncomfortable touching, Prussia couldn't vomit any more blood.

There was also Lithuania.

Lithuania caused him to remember unpleasant memories. He tried so hard to forget the past, but just seeing Lithuania triggered feelings he thought he erased.

The opening of the door interrupted his thoughts.

The person entering the bathroom? Lithuania.

"What is it? Can't a man take a piss!?"

"It's been 20 minutes," Lithuania said. "Russia wants to go to the fabric store before dinner."

_Only a few more hours._

"Alright give me a minute to prepare."

"...Are you okay?"

Prussia panicked internally. Is there a stain somewhere on his person?

"I never felt better, Kesesese!" Prussia put on his best smile. He tried to avoid glancing down at his shirt.

Lithuania seemed like he wanted to say something but held his tongue. "Don't take too long."

Lithuania left the bathroom.

Prussia could already tell what Lithuania was thinking. A part of him hated that he knew.

He double checked his shirt and pants. There wasn't anything there.

Prussia exited the restaurant's bathroom to see Russia already taking care of the check. Lithuania was gathering Russia's belongings.

Prussia had to remind himself that at this moment Lithuania was nothing more than Russia's faithful dog.

The trio left the restaurant. Immediately the cold air hit Prussia.

"IT'S FREAKING COLD!" Prussia shrieked.

Prussia felt a jolt of electricity coarse through his body. Prussia squeed an ungodly noise fearing for his life. The culprit? A smiling Russia.

"What an interesting sound~" Russia beamed. "I wonder what other sounds you make?"

Prussia felt himself getting sick again. The crowd of people added to Prussia's nausea.

A stress reliever for Russia is shopping among the locals. Of course with Prussia and Lithuania carrying his bags. Luckily today, Russia was mostly window shopping.

He didn't seem to consider how the two would feel as he rejected the offer for a car in this cold weather.

"Cold? Isn't it a sunny day?"

What sucked was that Russia completely meant it. Compared to most nations, he was superhuman.

Prussia felt the cold air penetrate his crappy coat. It could hardly be considered a coat as it ripped easily, and had many holes. Russia didn't believe in replacing "a perfectly good coat", so Prussia had to stitch patches of thin fabric for the coat to barely function. He felt like he was living with a stricter Austria.

He'll send an inflammatory letter to that aristocrat later.

Prussia glanced over to Lithuania who had an equally crappy coat yet appeared unfazed.

This baffled Prussia to no end. "How come you're not freezing your ass off!?"

"I am, but it's best if Russia doesn't know that."

"Oh that's right, can't have your beloved Mr. Russia worry," Prussia scoffed. "I bet if he asked you to jump off a cliff you'll do it in a heartbeat."

"I would because he asked me to. Unlike a certain somebody."

"Until someone more convenient comes along then you'll be all over them, right?"

"Whatever story helps eases your guilt."

Russia noticed the two lagging a bit. "Are you two fighting? Don't you know it's bad for friends to fight?"

Prussia flinched. Russia's idea of stopping friendship was no different from torture.

Lithuania unaffected causally turned to Russia, "That's not it Mr. Russia. I just realized we're out of vodka but we won't have time to get it before dinner."

"No vodka!?" Russia was absolutely crushed. "I cannot be late for dinner...but I can't survive a night without vodka either…"

Russia prized punctuality above all else.

Prussia was confused as to what Lithuania was planning until his tattered coat collar was yanked with force.

"Mr. Russia if it's alright with you, we can go get your vodka while you hurry home."

What!?

Prussia didn't like where this was headed. Alone with Lithuania? Sounds like a dead end from a horror game.

Russia barely let's the other nations out unsupervised so surely Russia will refuse…

"Really!? Thanks Lithuania! Buy the kind I like alright?"

...what?

Russia gave Lithuania a decent amount of cash which made Prussia's eyes sting. No questions asked - this was the privilege of being Russia's lover.

Russia hurried back to his home waving off Lithuania and Prussia.

Lithuania's smile dropped the moment Russia was out of view. He then turned his attention to the awestruck Prussia.

"Let's take a walk."

Prussia hestiated, "... you're not going to kill me and bury my bones?"

"If I wanted that to happen I wouldn't have sent away Russia."

The two nations walked a bit in silence with no clear goal. Prussia assumed they were simply getting the vodka, but Lithuania passed more than a handful of liquor shops. Lithuania finally picked one which was far out the way from the crowded street they were on earlier.

"Wait outside."

Before Prussia could argue, Lithuania went into the shop. With nothing else to do, he decided to take in the scenery. He rarely had time outside the house lately and felt like a caged bird.

He had no idea why Lithuania was being so insistent on them staying out when he tended to avoid him at the house. Prussia didn't mind as he had no right to get upset, but another part of him was pissed off.

He was thinking of ditching Lithuania and ignoring his mysterious request. However he found his feet unable to move.

Lithuania finally came out with a brown paper bag. Instead of heading back, he continued to walk further with Prussia following. There were no words exchanged.

They reached an empty park. There were no signs of life. The sky was darkening causing Prussia to worry.

Surely Russia would notice their absence by now.

"Aren't we going to head back?" Prussia asked.

"We have a bit of time, so before that…"

Lithuania sat on a worn-out park bench. Lithuania reached into the store bag revealing his other purchase: beer.

He stared at Prussia until he too sat down. They both sat on the opposite end of the bench. The space between the two nations wasn't much, but felt like light-years to Prussia. Between them a bag of cheap beers with barely any alcohol.

Normally Prussia would complain, but the alternative was vodka. There was no taste to him and he got tired faster.

No one said anything for a while, and the two passively glanced at the surroundings of the deserted park. Nothing but snow, a busted streetlight, and the occasional wild rodent inhabited the park. The cold air from Prussia's mouth made him unwilling to break the ice.

"Why did you start it?"

The new sound caused Prussia to jump. Lithuania, however, was waiting for a response.

"Start what?" Prussia awkwardly stared at Lithuania, waiting for him to explain.

Lithuania gave an annoyed look, "You don't remember? You said it was for practice."

Practice?

Prussia tried to figure out what Lithuania was getting at, it suddenly clicked.

Prussia must have been making the dumbest expression as Lithuania could easily read him.

"I asked but I already know why," Lithuania looked at Prussia directly. "You were bored, right?"


	6. Practice

Lithuania was getting tired of Prussia harassing him. Normally he would just ignore him, but whenever he had too much free time on his hand he'll make his presence known.

However lately Prussia has been milder than usual.

A few days ago Lithuania came upon Prussia missing his robes grumbling to himself. He assumed he ruined his clothes in combat or messing around in the garden again.

During this period, Prussia stopped bothering him all together so Lithuania assumed he found something else to do. It didn't really concern him, but one day out of the blue even Poland began to notice:

"Prussia is like acting super weird!"

Poland and Lithuania were having breakfast. Typical Prussia would be there causing a commotion and eating all the food. He complained about polish culture but had no issues with the cuisine.

However, lately he has been skipping meals.

"What do you mean by weird?" Lithuania asked.

"Well he kept asking me if I knew Hungary was a girl and when I was all like 'duh of course she's a girl' he turned pale as a ghost!"

Hungary was Poland's close friend who also knew of Prussia. Apparently before living with Poland, Prussia lived with her.

Lithuania knew Hungary as a guy but Poland one day told him otherwise. Considering the type of person Poland is, Lithuania just assumed the two had a similar hobby.

"If this goes on any longer, things are like going to get awkward!" Poland cried. "Liet do something about it!"

"What am I supposed to do!?"

Lithuania sighed. He was ready to enjoy his newfound peace, but for the sake of Poland he might as well check on Prussia.

He checked Prussia's room and the nearby yard - nothing.

In truth, Lithuania didn't know much about Prussia to know where to check. He tried his best to keep it that way.

His attention was soon directed to the sound of chattering birds. Lithuania peeked into a nearby grove to see Prussia surrounded by an array of small birds. Lithuania wondered how someone as loud as Prussia attracted them so easily.

As Lithuania began to approach, the birds fluttered away alerting Prussia to his presence. His expression was rather serious.

"Uh...hey," Lithuania mumbled. "You missed breakfast, it was hours ago."

"I wasn't hungry."

"Oh...cool." Lithuania prepared to leave but the look on Prussia's face stopped him. Something was really bothering him. "Can I sit here?"

"Oh...yeah, whatever!"

Lithuania sat on the ground a few feet away from Prussia. There was an awkward silence as the conversation died. Lithuania actually found himself wanting Prussia to spout his usual nonsense. Anything to break this weird tension.

Could something serious actually had happen? Lithuania couldn't help but remember Poland who tended to hide his feelings as well.

"Is there something you want to talk about?" Lithuania asked.

Prussia remained silent for a moment before finally speaking up, "Have you ever...kiss someone?"

There's a pause of silence.

Lithuania felt his face go red, but he soon became irritated, "That's it!? That's what you're upset about!?"

"What do you mean 'that's it'!? I bet you haven't done it either!"

"That may be true, but I wouldn't mope by myself like it's the end of the world!"

"See you're inexperienced too, so stop acting high and mighty!"

All of Lithuania's pity disappeared. He forgot for a moment this is Prussia he was dealing with.

"What's this all about?" Lithuania thought for a moment. He then remembered what Poland told him, " Did something happen between you and Hungary?"

"No way! Of all the people why that jerk!?" Prussia said, panicked.

"You're a terrible liar. Can't you at least have some of a poker face?"

Prussia became dejected realizing he had been found out.

Prussia hung his head admitting defeat. "For my whole life I have been taught sexual desire is impure, but the whole Lutheran thing says something completely different. Now I don't know what to do."

"Isn't it just something you do? Though considering how much of a coward you are I understand if that concept seems alien."

"Who are you calling a coward!? I'm far better with swords! I can practice all day and come up with many cool names for battle!"

 _So that's why he had those weird names_ , thought Lithuania.

Lithuania didn't know much about romance himself, but even he knew comparing it to swords seemed barbaric. Well, this is Prussia after all. Outside of a sword, Lithuania couldn't really trust him with anything.

"What? Are you going to practice kissing until you mastered it?"

Lithuania was expecting a laugh instead Prussia looked up with complete shock. As if he just realized something enlightening. Lithuania's stomach began to hurt.

"Is that allowed!?" Prussia asked.

"I don't know! I don't make the rules!"

Lithuania wasn't expecting Prussia to take his remark seriously.

"Then I'll do it with you," Prussia said with a straight face.

"Why me!? Go practice on a pillow or something!"

"I'm too awesome to use a pillow! Plus the material is too flimsy to be legitimate!"

_You did try it!?_

Lithuania attempted to leave but Prussia firmly grasped his shoulders, his expression more serious than before.

"Can I kiss you right now...or is it totally impossible?"

_What is this idiot asking!?_

Normally Lithuania would have no problem shutting down Prussia, but he found himself becoming more bashful as time went on.

Lithuania unconsciously looked away, "...it's not impossible."

There's an awkward moment as the two nations on their knees turned to face each other. Lithuania said it was fine but he couldn't bring himself to look directly at Prussia. Ironic considering that if they were on the battlefield, he would be determined not to drop his gaze.

Why did he even agree to this? If Poland asked him would his thought process be the same?

Lithuania finally looked up to catch a glimpse of Prussia's face closing in on him. It nearly gave Lithuania a panic attack. Out of reflex he pushed away the other nation.

Prussia was slightly annoyed his build up was for nothing.

"Sorry," Lithuania mumbled. "It's only the one time, right?"

"Duh, I won't ask you again."

Prussia made it sound like no big deal, so Lithuania decided to suck it up.

Lithuania closed his eyes hoping to get it over with. As long as he doesn't think about it, it should be fine right?

A kiss only takes a second, however, Lithuania found himself shutting his eyes for quite a while. Did Prussia change his mind? Maybe this was another joke of his to make Lithuania look like a fool.

"Are you going to do it or not-?"

Just as he was considering peeking, he felt a softness pressed against his own lips. Lithuania froze keeping his eyes and mouth clenched shut.

Both nations stayed silent, not moving an inch.

Lithuania's chest began to hurt with an intense pain. The sensation was warm yet invasive, almost corrupting his mind.

He soon felt another warmness caress his hand.

Lithuania snapped out his trance, "What are you doing!?"

He pulled back, falling on his side into a nearby dirt patch. Prussia meekly looked over to him.

"Sorry...I didn't know where to put my hands."

"Keep them to yourself, please."

Lithuania tried to calm himself but his heart continued to pound. Oblivious, Prussia expectantly looked towards Lithuania.

"So?"

_Oh that's right, this is 'practice'._

To be honest he couldn't recall the feeling of the kiss. However, Lithuania told him all the other stuff he was feeling, Prussia will no doubt laugh at him.

"...it was okay."

"Okay!?"

Prussia frowns grumbling to himself, presumably a fountain of complaints.

Maybe if things ended there that would have been the worst of it.

* * *

Prussia tried his best to forget about those embarrassing memories at Poland's. However Lithuania clearly remembered and he wasn't intent on letting Prussia forget.

"You legit forgot?"

"No I didn't forget..it's just-" Prussia couldn't properly make eye contact. "Out of everything the great me went through it just wasn't worth remembering!"

"Not worth remembering?" Lithuania said clearly upset. The distance on the bench increased. "Figures. Of course I'm the only one left with these horrible memories."

"Horrible!?" Prussia snapped, irritated. "Don't make it sound like I force you to do it! We both agreed it didn't mean anything."

"I wouldn't be upset if it was only the one time. Also don't act like that's the only thing we did."

"...what do you want from me?"

"Why me?"

The question stopped Prussia.

Horrible memories? Hearing that stung Prussia despite the fact he already knew why. Lithuania reacting to his touch like poison, or staring at him like a mere insect. Prussia seemed to be only one unscathed from their odd relationship. At least to Lithuania.

"...I don't know. You were there."

"Aren't I the lucky one?" Lithuania coldly laughed. He checked his watch, "Enough reminiscing of the past. We should head back to the house."

Lithuania got up from the park bench not waiting for Prussia getting a good head start. Prussia sighed before following suit.

He didn't know what he wanted from Lithuania. To go back to the way they were even if it brought painful memories? Maybe it would be best if they distanced themselves, that would be the rational choice. However, Prussia discovered he didn't want that.

After years of avoiding Lithuania since the partitions, couldn't there be some good in the two reuniting? Though Russia is definitely in the picture...

Prussia tried to warm himself up through his tattered clothes which got harder the more the fabric ripped on his gloves.

Suddenly a thought came to him. He knew Lithuania wouldn't like it but being presented with the opportunity tempted Prussia.

If Lithuania was going to be mad at him either way, he might as well do it.

He increased his walking pace to match a distracted Lithuania. The duo were at a crosswalk waiting for the light to change. As soon as the light turned green, he reached for Lithuania's hand and then gripped it, surprising Lithuania.

"What are you doing?"

"It's...cold?" Prussia didn't have a good reply planned out. "Also there are holes in my gloves."

He readied himself for Lithuania's reaction.

Lithuania sighed but didn't pull back his hand, "Since you were sick earlier...until we get back to the house."

Prussia tightened his grip in response, but Lithuania didn't return it.


	7. Ambiguous Feelings

The snow became harder to see through the closer they got to Russia's house. Prussia felt his coat being torn in every direction, and tried to hold it together. Yet he refused to let go of Lithuania's hand.

As they neared the house, Lithuania yanked his hand away from Prussia. He proceeded to wipe it on his coat as if Prussia was a germ.

"Hey," Prussia stopped Lithuania from opening the door. "I know I brought this up before, and I know there is no way for me to fix the past…"

"Didn't we just talk about-"

"Wait before you say anything," Prussia said. Lithuania hesitated before closing his mouth. Prussia took a deep breath before continuing, "I still like you. I kind of want to make things right since we're kind of forced together."

Prussia braced for Lithuania's usual insults but instead was met with a look of genuine surprise.

"Still?"

"...yeah?"

Lithuania eyes narrowed, "When did you like me before?"

Prussia couldn't believe what he was hearing, "Huh!? Are you playing dumb or something!?"

Lithuania's skepticism never left his face. "What's your game here? I'm done being toyed around by your iffy feelings!"

Prussia didn't know what to say. Wasn't it obvious when? Though considering how things went... Lithuania's confusion made some sense.

Prussia decided the best course of action was to explain himself.

"I couldn't say it then but the whole practice thing was an excuse. After the first time I realized I liked you, but you still hated me around that time...so I said whatever to have some sort of relationship with you."

It sounded really lame when he said it out loud.

Lithuania's confusion turned into anger, "That makes it worse!"

"What!? How!?"

"Do you know how often I beat myself up for even thinking I developed feelings for you!?

"Uh…"

"And what? Now you telling me this after all this time? After tossing me away like garbage you had a change of heart!?"

"Well..."

 _Yes_.

If he said that, would that solve everything? All the horrible things he did would Lithuania just forgive him like that?

Yet the words didn't form in Prussia's mouth.

"We're done talking about this," Lithuania said, his eyes cold. "The training ends soon, right? Let's stay out of each other's way."

Before Prussia could protest, Lithuania opened the front door of Russia's house. There waiting for them in the lounge area was Russia.

His expression was of concern as he ran over to the two and gave them a powerful hug. Prussia felt his lifespan began to drain.

"Thank goodness you two came back! I was worried when you didn't come back by dinner time!"

"Sorry we're late, Mr. Russia." Lithuania revealed his purchase stopping Russia in his tracks. "Your favorite vodka was nearly sold out."

"Is that so? I'm glad you managed to find it!" Russia eagerly took the vodka. "I know you're probably hungry, but make some time to stop by my office later."

"Yes, Mr. Russia."

Russia's eyes were dead set on Lithuania almost as if Prussia wasn't there. Lithuania likewise didn't bother glancing his way intent on ignoring him.

"Aren't you two a little too close?" Prussia injected despite already knowing the answer. He pretended Lithuania wasn't staring daggers at him. Prussia wanted to piss him off. "Out of all the nations, you ask for Lithuania the most. Are you playing favorites, Mr. Russia?"

Russia was oblivious to Prussia's implications, instead he smiled and hugged Lithuania closer to him. This even surprised Lithuania.

"He does as he's told, so I keep him around~"

Russia ruffled Lithuania's hair causing him to blush. Prussia clenched his fist in frustration not getting the response he wanted.

Defeated, he turned away, "I'm going to eat dinner."

His curtness shocked Russia who was eager to continue talking. To avoid depressing him any further, Lithuania brandished the vodka.

"Why don't we have a drink, Mr. Russia?"

Prussia stomped off to the kitchen to see Slovakia trying his hand at cleaning. Without Czech, it usually took him longer than the other nations to the point Russia rarely got mad at him for it.

"You're back! Latvia and I were making bets on whether you ran away or not," Slovakia chuckled.

"I thought of it once, but there's no way Russia would allow that…"

Prussia opened the fridge to see the usual bland Russia dish his stomach has grown accustomed to. His first few days at Russia's house he wondered how anybody could stomach the stuff, but Russia's presence is enough to make you do the impossible.

"Did you have any fun on your field trip?"

"It was hell. I bet you guys were living it up while we were gone?"

"The opposite actually happened. Without Lithuania, Russia was quick to find another target until you guys came back."

Prussia had to admit he was right. Russia was at least bearable around Lithuania, and everyone at the house is less stressed.

Is disrupting what little order the place has for a minimum chance with Lithuania worth it? Normally Prussia would confidently answer yes, but his stay at Russia's place reminded of the freedom he once took for granted.

"Are you okay?," His gloom expression caught Slovakia's attention.

"It's nothing, Kesesese! Just a bit tired, that's all."

He unconvincing ate a spoonful of the slob in front him. Slovakia gave Prussia a curious look but carried on with his work. Prussia resumed eating his awful dinner trying to ignore his stomach pains.

* * *

Although everyone in the house was still asleep, Lithuania was up early doing chores for Russia. Russia got up at odd hours doing god knows what, Lithuania didn't dare think about it.

So Lithuania was making him his tea before breakfast in eerily silence.

Lithuania was a bit tired from entertaining Russia last night. He nodded off but quickly snapped himself awake. He was out of coffee and forgot to get some yesterday.

Thinking of yesterday only made his headache worse.

"Woah, are you okay?"

Lithuania's vision was blurry but he already knew the origin of the voice.

Prussia.

Lithuania hid as much drowsiness as he could steading himself on a nearby counter. He didn't want to appear weak in Prussia. That usually leads to bad news.

He struggled putting his attention on Russia's tea, "What are you doing up this early?"

"I couldn't sleep last night so I dusted all the spare rooms until dawn!"

"...I forgot cleaning is one thing you're actually good at."

Before Prussia could say his routine complaints, Lithuania stumbled with the tray in hand. Everything seemed to be going in slow motion. The tea canister, the teacup, and the snacks Russia is waiting for flew off the tray.

_Russia didn't tolerate mistakes like this._

_I'm dead._

Suddenly an arm caught Lithuania, however, his attention was more focused on the mess beneath him. He would've preferred if he fell to the floor instead.

* * *

Lithuania wiped the sweat from his brow. Poland had him running around yet again. However, this particular day, the reason surprised him.

"Liet!" Poland ran up to Lithuania. He seemed out of breath. "Have you seen that Prussia jerk?"

"Not yet."

"I'll check back by the house!"

Poland ran off in a hurry. Lithuania decided to take a break in the nearby field.

Lately Poland and Prussia have been playing a weird game of hide-and-seek. Whenever Poland wanted Prussia for something, he had to track him down. Lithuania didn't know how it started but they both oddly enjoy it so he didn't say much.

Unfortunately, today Lithuania found himself dragged into it.

"Thank god, he finally left. Kesesese!"

Lithuania lifted his head up to see Prussia a little too proud of himself.

"Can you not slack off on your work for one day?"

"Who says I'm slacking off!?" Prussia took a seat on a patch of grass near Lithuania. "My time is exclusive! He has to earn my skills!"

"Didn't your boss pledge loyalty as a tributary state?"

Prussia mumbled his gripes along with other strange noises. He couldn't disagree.

The two laid in silence with nothing but the wind making noise. Lithuania was hoping Prussia would move on with his game with Poland so he could rest in peace.

Despite their practice sessions, Lithuania didn't know how to interact with Prussia. Before he was nothing but an annoying knight that would constantly bother him for just existing.

They have been working under Poland together for a while, but Lithuania still had that image in his head.

With his peace disrupted, Lithuania considered leaving until he felt another hand grab his. He glanced to his side to see the culprit, Prussia, poorly acting oblivious.

Lithuania mind when through a series of confused emotions:

_Eh!? Is holding hands normal for practice!? Though won't I be weird saying we can kiss but not hold hands?_

_Should I say something?_

Flustered, Lithuania shyly intertwined his hands with Prussia's. Prussia jumped as if a jolt of electricity passed through him.

"Woah, isn't your hand super sweaty!?"

"...so is yours."

When he says stuff like that Lithuania felt stupid for overanalyzing any he did. Yet also strangely calm.

What does Prussia want out if this odd relationship? What did Lithuania want?

* * *

Lithuania awoke to hand on his forehead. He immediately recognized who it belonged to.

"Your hands are still super sweaty."

Prussia pulled his hand back, offended. Lithuania got up to see he was asleep on the couch in one of Russia's libraries.

His sleepiness was temporary as he remembered what happened before his fall.

"Where's Russia!?" He attempted to get up but Prussia pushed him back down. "I have to serve tea or else he'll-"

"I already handled it," Prussia interrupted. Lithuania's look of surprise gave Prussia the smuggest of grins. "Who do you think you're talking to?"

Lithuania slumped back on the couch. With his nerves relieved, he couldn't help but laugh at himself.

"I must look pathetic to you."

"Everyone looks lame compared to me, so it's no big deal."

Prussia began stroking Lithuania's head.

Lithuania flinched at his touch, "Why are you petting my head?"

"It's fine isn't it?"

"It makes it seem like you're looking down on me."

"That's just your gloomy perspective. Long ago, someone I really respect taught of the greatness of this technique!"

 _Don't overblow it,_ is what Lithuania wanted to say, but he found himself being strangely comforted by Prussia's hand.

It's because you do misleading things like this I got the wrong idea, Lithuania thought.

Lithuania glanced at a nearby clock. Nearly breakfast time. He got up from the sofa, "...we need to get back to work."


	8. Difference

Prussia stretched out his stuff shoulders over the old wooden desk. He spent so many long nights in the study that the warm of a bed slowly became foreign. Prussia felt every bone in his body creak. Everything was sore. Another day of meaningless jobs for Russia.

However, if he had a choice between paperwork or friend duty; Prussia would rather work.

The harsh wind outside didn't better his mood at all. He eagerly wished for the sun of Italy's house.

"You're surprisingly getting better at this," Lithuania said.

"Of course I am!" Prussia smirked.

"It's a good thing your terrible personality is irrelevant," Lithuania, unimpressed, directed his attention back to his work.

"Weren't you praising me two seconds ago!?"

Lithuania would rather die than give Prussia a straightforward compliment.

"Liet, check this out!" Poland called from the other side of the room

"Coming!" Lithuania said, his tone warmer. His cold stare returned when he addressed Prussia, "I have to check on Poland."

 _How annoying_ , Prussia thought.

This was routine for the two especially during their Commonwealth days. Prussia wondered how they got any work done.

Poland began to balance an expensive vase on his broom.

"If you break that Russia is going to kill us!"

Prussia watched a panicked Lithuania trying to wrangle the vase from the carefree Poland. Despite his complaints, Prussia caught a glimpse of a smile on Lithuania's face. His expression was that of pure joy chatting with Poland.

Whenever he glanced towards Prussia, his face soured without Prussia having to do anything.

Today was no different.

Soon Latvia entered the room. He seemed to be in a happy mood.

"Good work today, Prussia! Because of you taking over friend duty, Russia doesn't even bother me as much anymore!" Latvia laughed. Prussia felt the urge to torment him like in the old days. Latvia, oblivious, walked up to Lithuania. His expression turned grim, "Russia is calling for you."

Lithuania nodded and left the room without a second glance.

This too was normal.

Poland pouted, "Out of everyone why does he bother Lithuania the most!? We barely get to hangout!"

"Lithuania is too good at his job," Latvia sighed.

 _Also he's his lover_ , Prussia wanted to add.

Calling someone to his office at the middle of the night? Prussia was a bit curious at what they were doing.

"I'm heading off to bed!" Prussia loudly announced.

He nonchalantly walked out the study as the other nations stared at his odd display. He caught Lithuania rounding the corner to Russia's office. After waiting a bit, he followed after trying not to look suspicious. Stealth was his specialty after all!

Prussia walked the long corridors towards Russia's office. The large windows were rattling as the wind outside showed no signs of stopping.

"There's probably going to be another storm soon..."

Prussia grimaced. Russia's place was snowy enough, but random snowstorms were also common. At least everyone will be distracted by noise instead of Prussia's snooping.

He lost sight of Lithuania but he already knew where he going and proceed in his mission.

He stopped himself for a second.

Why was he doing this? He already knows of Russia and Lithuania's relationship. However he had the urge to see it first hand with his own eyes. To compare to the past? He honestly didn't want to think about it like that. Maybe he should stop and go to bed.

In the midst of his debate, an arm gripped his shoulder.

Was he caught!?

Prussia yelped at the stranger's hand.

"Shut up or, like, we're going to get caught!" Said a hushed whisper.

Prussia turned to see Poland making a shushing motion.

"What are you doing here!?"

"Shouldn't I , like, be saying that to you!?"

"I asked you first!"

The two paused to make sure their hushed shouting match didn't attract attention. Nothing but the windows were making any noise so they were safe.

Poland grumbled a bit before fessing up, "Liet is always being called off and won't tell me why, so I decided to see for myself! What about you?"

Why did Prussia come here? The answer was obvious but he didn't want to discuss it with Poland of all people.

"We're the same then. I wanted to know too."

Poland didn't sneer at Prussia like usual.

The two nodded in solidarity as they continued their espionage.

* * *

The two reached the office of Russia. Compared to most areas of the house, the air was much colder. Most nations didn't have to worry about going to Russia's office unless they were in serious trouble. Except for Lithuania. Russia is known for requesting him numerous times making him the only nation to know what Russia's office even looks like.

Prussia and Poland found themselves greeted with an obstacle. There was no way to look into the office beyond the large doors. Prussia put his ears against the wooden door hearing talks about boring political and economic crashes.

_"Outside of war reparations, the status of German Democratic Republic seems to be blooming lately."_

Prussia silently smirked to the ticked off Poland.

_"Though I say we should go with Poland's space program it's more advance."_

Poland sneered at Prussia.

They really couldn't see anything as the large wooden doors closed shut.

Poland covered his mouth and spoke, "Maybe, like, one of us should go through the vent or something?"

"Did you see a vent?"

"No, but like isn't there always like a vent in the movies?"

 _He has a point_ , Prussia thought.

He glanced around to see a vent, but it was too small. He turned to Poland who gave a shrug.

After a few minutes of muffled jargon, Poland sighed.

"This is boring," Poland got up from his kneeled position. "I was expecting something juicy I could tease Liet with. Are you done?"

"Yeah..." Prussia could see nothing special. Just Russia and Lithuania going over boring desk work. Then suddenly a thought hit him. "I just remember I got to do something!"

Prussia sped off leaving a dumbfound Poland alone.

Prussia headed into Russia's garden despite the roaring weather. He remembered a spot in the garden where he could see Russia working from a window. Could that have been his office?

Prussia stomped through the snow and wind with his crummy jacket until he reached the spot. Above there was a window that he couldn't quite reach. He looked around to see a box labeled potatoes. Now with a proper vantage point Prussia could confirm that yes it was Russia's office. However, most of the window was covered by a book shelf, so Prussia had to extort himself for the tiniest peek.

One wrong slip and he could fall into the muddy snow.

After a minute of fumbling about, Prussia finally got a glimpse. Then he saw it. His entire body froze.

Lithuania in a maid outfit talking with Russia very causal. Is this a routine for them?

Prussia couldn't imagine Lithuania all people wearing a dress. Poland maybe. Lithuania no way.

Unprompted, Lithuania hopped on Russia's lap and placed his hand over his shoulder. It was like a scene from some french movie Prussia saw. Is this really the same guy who was so anal about them holding hands?

Well that was centuries ago...

He glanced into the office once more only to catch something he wasn't prepared to see.

They were kissing. Not closed mouth kissing.

His shock jostled the box under him. He fell his from spot getting wet from the dirty snow.

He didn't care.

After what he just saw, he wanted to go to bed.

He reentered the house catching the sight of Hungary who happened to be in the kitchen.

"What happened to you!?" Hungary's mouth was agape. Prussia was dirty and wet at the middle of the night. "Where's Poland? He isn't dead in the garden is he...? If he is then be prepared to-!"

"I fell."

Hungary was unnerved by the downcast Prussia. She assumed it would be better not ask any further.

Prussia didn't care if he was still covered in mud, he landed on his mattress with all his force. He was so tired yet he couldn't fall asleep. He really wanted to forget about everything for a brief moment.

However, Prussia couldn't forget what he saw.

_So they really are a thing?_

He had those strange marks so would it be natural to assume they were also kissing? No matter how much Prussia tried to rationalize it, it didn't make him feel any better.

The face Lithuania made during the act wasn't his usual glare of defiance.

It was of complete vulnerability.

* * *

The next day Russia had to leave for a meeting.

He was preparing to leave for America's place and would be gone until the afternoon, so the nations were lined up to see him on his way out. This was a tradition at Russia's house. Some odd thing about superstition that Russia took very seriously.

Prussia thought it was ridiculous, but he knew better then to challenge Russia.

Russia did his individual goodbyes consisting of hugs and kisses. Under the smiles of the soviet countries, they were anxiously awaiting a brief moment of peace. When Russia reached Lithuania he was much for affectionate compared to everyone else.

Russia hugged Lithuania tightly, "I wish I could take you with me!"

Prussia clenched his hands in pure agony. He couldn't help but remember what he saw last night.

Russia said his final goodbyes and left through the wooden door entrance.

The moment Russia left, there was a moment of silence. Everyone was unsure if Russia might return. After a few beats, everyone began to loosen up and chatter among themselves.

Ironically the house became more lively after Russia left.

Lithuania in particular. Although he still had that dopey face, he radiated the aura of a completely different person. However, the moment he set his eyes on Prussia, his entire demeanor stiffed up once more.

"What are you looking at?"

Prussia snapped out of his daze realizing he spent a solid minute just staring at Lithuania. He quickly changed his composure.

"It must suck that your precious boyfriend isn't around huh? Kesesese!"

"I'll handle it," Lithuania huffed.

"Liet!"

Suddenly in the distance Prussia heard the usual call of Poland. Poland, oblivious to the tense atmosphere, happily dragged off Lithuania leaving Prussia alone in the entrance hall.

He could hear the raging wind outside worsen.


	9. Brewing Storm

Lithuania stomped over to Prussia, his face furious. Despite recently waking up from a fainting spell, Lithuania had no pity.

"Hurry up and gather the crops or else we'll be late for the season!"

"I'm going as fast as I can!" Prussia wiped the sweat from his forehead. "I don't understand why I'm doing this!"

"Who was the one that fainted before Sweden made the first swing?"

"Uh…"

Everyone else in the Commonwealth was dealing with a bad cold. Despite Poland winning his recent battle with Sweden, the economy suffered as the fight went on. Lithuania himself was sick too, but the crops had to be harvested or else they'll be fully screwed.

Out of everyone, Prussia got out the least scratched due to his relations with Brandenburg. Despite this, Lithuania had to care for his "injuries" since despite being born from a hospital, Prussia had no idea how to properly use a bandage.

The whole thing was honestly stressing Lithuania out.

"Honestly, I don't know why you're still here. You might as well stay with Brandenburg full-time. Maybe if you're lucky Sweden will offer you a room."

"What's your deal? You've been really mad at me lately."

"Because you keep doing stupid things!"

Why shouldn't Lithuania be mad? Everyday Sweden moved his house closer the sicker Poland got. His stomach pains increased.

Lithuania heaved the last barrel of wheat into the wagon. Suddenly a presence hugged him from behind causing him to nearly lose his balance. The fact he knew who it was pissed him off.

Yet he couldn't bring himself to reject his advances.

A troublesome voice spoke into Lithuania's ear, "It's been a while since we had some time to ourselves."

Lithuania sighed, "We can't do this right now. We have to sell the crops, buy for the next season, then replant-"

"Yeah yeah, whatever, but let's not think about such annoying stuff for a brief moment," Prussia tightened his grip. "Without Poland around, we don't have to worry about getting interrupted."

_Of course you don't care._

Lithuania was the only one thinking anything serious. Even concerning this odd relationship. Why was he letting this go on and with Prussia of all people?

There were no mutual feelings. Did he want there to be? Impossible.

If Lithuania had to describe the pain in his chest from being around Prussia...

 _Torture_ seemed appropriate.

"Prüßen," A new voice called out. Lithuania looked up to see the stern faced Brandenburg. "Am I interrupting?"

A sense of dread quickly filled Lithuania. This was the first time someone caught them not even Poland suspected what they were doing. Why did it had to be Brandenburg!? The eyes that once looked at him as fellow warrior was now staring at him skeptically.

Lithuania quickly pushed off Prussia.

Embarrassed, he ran off not caring how lame he looked.

* * *

Outside of the wind, thunder could be heard in the distance. Lithuania didn't really mind it, but Poland did have a habit of hiding under the covers during storms when they were younger. He found a pair of earmuffs Poland would probably need soon.

Despite Russia being gone, everyone was uneasy. This worried Lithuania greatly.

Was it because of the storm?

He went to ask Estonia what was going on.

"Oh that…" Estonia himself seemed rather depressed. Was the weather affecting everyone's mood that badly? "It's because of Prussia."

Lithuania flinched unsure what he just heard.

"What did he do?" He groaned.

When he wasn't working, Prussia did have the tendency to be a bother to the other nations. Hungary and Poland especially

"It's not what he did, it's what he isn't doing," Estonia said. He realized Lithuania wasn't catching on to what he was saying and gave a small chuckle. "When the loudest person in the house goes quiet you can obviously see something is wrong."

Lithuania felt a headache coming on. He was hoping for a brief moment away from Russia, but now Prussia was stressing out the house?

Bulgaria spotted Lithuania in deep thought.

"Oh? Is Prussia not with you today?"

"No...we're not always together."

Bulgaria gave a puzzled look, "Weren't you guys friends or something? I figured as much because you made an effort to look after him."

"Russia asked me to train him," Lithuania said. "That guy is uselessly complicated, so there's no doubt he would have been punished for his screw-ups."

"I see! You sure love taking care of others!"

It's not that Lithuania liked it. However, Lithuania got so used to caring for Poland's eccentricities he unintentionally does it without thinking. Prussia is no different. Even if he hates his guts, he couldn't help being hyperaware. That's all it was.

Lithuania spotted Belarus nearing the corner.

"Belarus! I wanted to ask-"

Belarus mechanically pointed down the hall, "He's in the study."

"...Thank you!"

_Even Belarus thinks so!?_

The sooner this training is over the better.

* * *

A loud noise rattled against the windows. Not only was it way too windy, but Prussia could hear thunder not too far off. He couldn't help but jump.

It wasn't that he was scared or anything! The thunder was just a bit too loud!

He honestly didn't want to think about anything right now. He kept thinking about what he saw the night before.

In his deepest dreams, he thought about it. Lithuania in a maid outfit obediently doing whatever Russia wants. Prussia feared that version of Lithuania would overwrite the one he's come to know. Lithuania told him first-hand that he wasn't the proud warrior he used to be, but Prussia didn't really want to accept that.

It meant acknowledging his role in causing Lithuania to sink so low.

The nearby door opened simultaneously with the thunder. He couldn't help but jump back.

"Oh there you are," Lithuania looked down to see Prussia in the fetal position under the desk. His hands were tightly on his ears. "Are you seriously scared of thunder?"

"I'm never scared!" Prussia insisted.

"...right," Lithuania handed Prussia some earmuffs. Compared to most things in the house, they weren't worn out. "As long as you don't hear the thunder you can work."

"...But I can still see it."

"Then don't look out the windows!"

Prussia meekly put on the earmuffs. He returned to his work desk. Without any noise, his mind couldn't help but wander to his disturbing dream.

Prussia looked up to see Lithuania silently looking out the giant glass windows. Despite the raging storm, Lithuania didn't flinch once.

"I don't understand how you can keep your composure during this storm."

"It's nice to look at."

Seeing Lithuania stoically stare out the window reminded Prussia of the past. Was that side of Lithuania really gone? Or just more wishful thinking?

"Hey...how serious are you and Russia?"

Lithuania was taken aback, "That's a weird topic to bring up."

"You can't give an immediate answer?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lithuania furrowed his brow, "Aren't you looking too deep into it? It's no different from when we practice, isn't it?"

"It's completely different!" Prussia couldn't help but raise his voice, startling Lithuania. "Lithuania...I...like you."

"No you don't."

His reply was swift yet brutal. This frustrated Prussia even more.

"Do you not remember anything I told you the other day!? You know how hard it was for me to spew that embarrassing junk!?"

"You're just misinterpreting your sexual frustration," Lithuania's tone remained calm. Ignoring Prussia's annoyance as nothing but a toddler having a tantrum. "Besides, wasn't it Hungary that made you want to practice in the first place? Or maybe your interest has shifted to Italy? You two have been getting along since his reunification."

Prussia couldn't deny he had feelings for Italy or even Hungary.

However, Lithuania couldn't be compared to them. Prussia couldn't properly explain it, it was just different!

"For a long time I tried to deny it but after seeing you with Russia...I got jealous. Even though your relationship is beneficial or whatever, I can't stand the thought of him all over you!"

"So?" Lithuania coldly responded. "I already gave you my heart then you stomped on it. Now that you're weakened you want a second chance with the pathetic country you ditched centuries ago?"

Prussia reached for Lithuania's arm, "Listen-!"

"Don't touch me!" Lithuania smacked away Prussia's arm. His calm demeanor fell as he broke out in a cold sweat. "Don't freely grab me like I'm yours!"

At that moment, the lights went out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beginning flashback is a reference to the Polish-Swedish wars where despite being under Poland's rule the Duchy of Prussia didn't actively fight off Sweden (because they were allied with Brandenburg who didn't oppose Sweden yet), and Poland still had to defend the land. Considering the cleaning game where Prussia fainted seeing Sweden, I kind of find it hilarious of him escaping trouble that way lol.


	10. Lighting Rod

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never expected to write such a weird chapter, enjoy!

The winds raged on with no signs of stopping. The entire house was black with the only light coming through the windows.

Lithuania's expression switched from panic to determination. He became a completely different person.

"We need to meet up with the others," Lithuania ran out the room.

 _The timing couldn't be worse_ , thought Prussia.

Prussia barely managed to keep up following what he could of Lithuania's figure in the darkness. The two came upon the other nations who were gathered in the dimly lit dining room. Everyone frantically chattered among themselves, but Prussia couldn't really understand what anyone was saying.

Poland was huddled between Hungary and Ukraine. Latvia was shivering in the corner with Estonia trying to calm him down. Romania had a single lit candle and a thick book reciting some odd chant as Bulgaria and Moldova watched on. Slovakia and Czech were bickering about hyphens in the midst of all this chaos. Prussia spotted Belarus aggressively glaring from the shadows because of all the noise.

The place was in complete disarray.

Despite this, Lithuania calmly took a deep breath, "Everyone calm down! We need to get this place settled before Russia comes back or we're all screwed!"

Everyone gulped, ending any idle chatter.

"We need candles, flashlights, to unplug any electronics, and to board the windows."

In an orderly, fashion everyone went off to do their task without question, surprising Prussia. He finally remembered how things got done around the Polish-Lithuania Commonwealth.

Lithuania set his sights on Prussia, "Stop slacking around and do something!"

"I'm going, I'm going!" Prussia huffed.

Prussia headed outside to the nearby shed with Hungary, Ukraine, and Poland to grab some boards. One of Russia's many tedious tasks was stockpiling wood for the furnace for situations like these. If Prussia has to credit Russia for anything, it was his foresight.

Considering the house was mostly windows, Prussia wondered if there would even be enough.

"What if there's not enough boards and someone gets sucked out of the house!?" Prussia shuttered at his own insane thoughts.

"You're too much of a worrywart, " Hungary laughed. "The useless people like Romania and Prussia will be by the boardless areas so everyone else will be safe!"

"Don't talk about me like I'm not here!" Prussia grumbled. "If I get sucked out the windows I'll be sure to drag you out with me!"

"It's best not to think about it!" Ukraine smiled.

Even without Russia the house was scary in a different kind of sense.

Prussia and the other nations under the darkness and against the harshness of the storm boarded up the windows faster than he thought. Well, it was mostly because of Prussia but he had to act humble for the sake of the other nations.

During one of his trips, he began to hear a faint sound in the depths of the shed. Was it a ghost!? Prussia cautiously flashed his flashlight. His light caught the glimpse of something, a small blob heading straight for him.

Prussia prepared to bolt until he instantly recognized the creature and old friend.

A small yellow chick.

"Weren't you supposed to be with West!?"

Prussia quickly grabbed the chick. His fur was completely drenched. He hid the bird in his inside coat pocket, and went on with his task.

He'll find a way to deal with him once things calm down.

As he passed by Lithuania, the little chick began chirping causing Prussia to freeze.

"What was that?"

"That uh...was me!" Prussia stammered. "You know because I'm a free bird and all that jazz!"

"You're a terrible liar."

Lithuania effortlessly opened up Prussia's jacket. The chick was in plain view oblivious to Prussia's plight.

Caught, Prussia decided to confess. "I found him in the shed...what's the big deal anyway!?"

"Put it back in the shed!"

"I can't ditch him outside in this storm! Besides, isn't he super cute?"

Prussia proudly gestured to the chick in his hands. Lithuania paused for a brief second. He almost faltered before regaining his composure.

"I agree that he's cute, but that's all the more reason not to have him around Russia!"

Both Prussia and Lithuania knew that Russia had a bad history with animals. While he did have a cat, it was rarely home and could hardly be considered an indoor cat. Most animals ran away from Russia as if they could sense the true depths of his heart.

Poland overheard the duo's disagreement.

"As long as he takes responsibility for it, shouldn't it be fine?" Poland said. "If he gets in trouble with Russia then it's his own fault."

"You're right…" Lithuania said. Prussia was annoyed how much Lithuania valued Poland's opinion over his. "Once you get an opportunity get him out of here as soon as possible."

Lithuania stroked the chick for a moment until he saw Prussia's smug grin. He retracted his hand hurrying off to do something else.

Soon everyone secured the house. Thanks to Romania's black art candles, the nations could at least see. All that was left was waiting for Russia, however, the hours waned on as the nations grew hungrier.

Russia wouldn't be all too happy if they started eating without him. Russia didn't care if he was late, that's the kind of unreasonable man he was.

Lithuania wanted to ease the increasing tension.

"I'll make some coffee!" Lithuania got up and headed to the kitchen with a flashlight.

Prussia's stomach arched painfully, "Damn Russia...I bet he's probably eaten already and is just torturing us for fun."

"I got an idea!" Romania cheerfully grinned. He gestured to a crack between two boards. The nations caught sight of what appeared to be a lighting rod near the house. "Someone can get a signal by climbing that thing. Most of the lighting will go into the rod and then we can call Russia!"

"That's a terrible idea!" Hungary spatted.

"Oh yeah? Do you have anything better?"

Hungary grimace.

Prussia snorted, "Who's going to do such a stupid plan?"

Everyone looked at him. He felt his blood go cold.

"Why is everyone signaling me out!?"

"It's kind of your fault we're, like, in Russia's house, so it's only fair." Poland shrugged.

Prussia gulped, unable to completely disagree.

"Still...just holding that thing will burn my hands off, won't it?" Prussia said.

"It's not like you'll die!" Romania smiled. "Only the cool Prussia can do it!"

"If you put it that way, it can't be helped! Kesesese!"

Bulgaria realized Romania could be a bit scary too.

* * *

Lithuania heard a strange chirping noise from beneath him. He looked down to see Prussia's bird tugging at his pants.

It never parted from Prussia which could only mean bad news.

Lithuania rushed outside to see a strange sight. The nations gathering around a lighting rod. He soon spotted Prussia on top of the rod flailing a cordless phone like a maniac.

He felt his heart stop.

"What are you doing you idiot!?" Lithuania shouted.

"Trying to get a signal, duh!" Prussia said.

"You're going to hurt yourself!"

Prussia ignored Lithuania. He wasn't strong like he used to be, but he should be able to endure a mortal blow, right?

"It's gonna take more than some thunder to kill me-"

A strong crackle hit the rod. Everything in his body began to burn as if he was on fire.

Prussia let go, falling into some nearby shrubs. Lithuania and the others rushed over to a bruised up Prussia.

"I told you, you'd get hurt!"

Prussia smugly raised the phone, "I got the signal…"

All the nations were in shock.

Prussia could barely hear their voices. His vision was blurry, his ears rang, and his entire body hurt. Maybe he actually did die?

Surrounded by nations who hated his guts seemed like a fitting end.

_I leave all my awesomeness to you, West._

He felt a rough hand pat his head. He could faintly hear a voice in his ear.

" _You did a great job."_

Hearing those words, Prussia fell asleep.

* * *

Prussia aggressively mashed his potatoes as Brandenburg watched on. His younger brother had always been an oddball, but today when he came over for their meeting he was clearly in a bad mood.

Brandenburg thought making his brother a meal would cheer him up, but they seemed to only give him a target for his rage.

"I'm tired of polish dishes! German dishes are clearly the best!"

"Right..." Brandenburg awkwardly agreed "Now about the treaty-."

"Brother, listen to this!" Prussia interrupted. "I asked Lithuania to make me a German dish one time and you know what he says? _'Poland wouldn't like that'_. I don't care what Poland likes! We always eat what he wants to eat, it's super annoying!"

"Uh-huh." Brandenburg didn't know what to say. He just wanted to get their meeting started, "Lithuania the pagan kid with the dopey face, right?"

"Yeah him!"

"This meeting is about Poland, so please keep your love affairs to yourself."

Prussia choked on his potatoes.

"He's not my lover!"

"Right, care to explain the one time I caught you two all over each other?"

That was a rather awkward moment for Brandenburg. Witnessing his brother and his former target embracing in broad daylight.

"We were just messing around! It's nothing serious!" Prussia insisted.

"I don't care what you do in your private time as long as it doesn't interfere with business. Considering the Wehlau-Bromberg treaty, it might be best to cut off any unnecessary loose ends."

Prussia found himself unable to say anything back.

A part of him didn't want to think about boring political stuff, however, his brother was right. If he wanted to help the Holy Roman Empire, he would have to become stronger. He hated working under Poland anyway. There was nothing keeping him at that house.

Suddenly a flash of Lithuania appeared in Prussia's mind. He shook it off.

Prussia thinking about that guy is pure nonsense.

Prussia hated walking back from Brandenburg's place to Poland's house. Fourtunely, that won't be a problem once the treaty is finally settled.

He opened the front door intending to head straight to his room, but heard a commotion in the kitchen. He was met face to face with Lithuania who was making dinner.

"Oh you're back. Are you done being mad?"

"Don't make me sound like a child, and yes I'm still mad!"

Lithuania rolled his eyes. He clearly didn't respect him. Maybe it would be best if he did stay at Brandenburg's place full-time.

He prepared to stomp out the kitchen until he noticed a particular smell.

The smell of meat and potatoes. A nearby in german cookbook also caught Prussia's attention.

"Are you making Hasenpfeffer?"

"I got it for cheap," Lithuania avoided eye contact with Prussia. "It's not the best…but now you can't complain anymore!"

Lithuania nervously stirred expecting Prussia to laugh at his awful cooking attempt.

Instead, Prussia wordlessly hugged him from behind.

"What are you doing!?"

Lithuania attempted to push him off but Prussia gripped him tighter.

"Man this sucks," Prussia muttered to himself.

Lithuania didn't understand what Prussia meant.

At least not yet anyways.


	11. Revolution

Out of the storm, everyone huddled around Prussia. Faces of concern surrounded him as he lay motionless in Lithuania's lap.

"He's not dead is he?" Hungary worryingly asked.

"No, he's sleeping." Lithuania said. "See?"

He pinched Prussia's cheek causing the nation to furrow his eyebrow. _He would be much cuter if he shut his mouth like this all the time._

Hungary sighed of relief. Despite their routine bickering, Lithuania could clearly tell Hungary cared about Prussia. Seeing her genuine concern gave Lithuania a tinge of guilt for being the one caring for Prussia at the moment.

_Prussia would probably prefer waking up on her lap._

Lithuania quickly pushed the thought out of his head. There were more important things to do.

"All that's left to do is to call Russia…"

After all, Prussia went through all the trouble for this moment. Lithuania cautiously reached for the phone dialing the dreaded numbers he knew by heart.

"Lithuania!? It's so good to hear your voice!" Russia sighed. "I was worried sick when I watched the weather report. Are you guys okay?"

"Everything is fine, Mr. Russia. We somehow managed. How soon should we be expecting you back for dinner?"

"Oh about that... I'm still in the US. Home is on the no fly list until tomorrow."

"Oh I see…"

No Russia for one night?

"Be good while I'm gone, okay? Don't accidentally get electrocuted! Ha ha ha, that's impossible, right?"

Russia hung up the phone. Everyone nervously anticipated what they thought would be the due date of Russia's arrival.

"Russia said that due to the storm his return has been delayed until tomorrow…"

There was a brief silence. Then a devilish grin appeared on everyone's face.

"IT'S TIME TO PARTY!"

The house erupted in chatter almost louder than the raging storm.

The previously unconscious Prussia sprang back on his feet shocking Lithuania. He grabbed the zombie nation.

"You're in critical condition!"

"I'm in perfect health!"

Prussia smiled as blood leaked from the side of his mouth. Lithuania put his hand on Prussia's forehead. It wasn't hot or anything, so he didn't have a fever. "Still you need to lay down..."

"And miss this chance to drink!? No way, Kesesese!"

_This is why worrying about you is pointless_ , Lithuania thought.

Prussia ran off to join the other nations at the alcohol cabinet.

Latvia, however, remained restless.

"We shouldn't get too crazy! What if Russia finds a way to return early!?" Latvia turned to Lithuania wanting a hand. "Right?"

Lithuania yawned.

Looking outside, he noticed the thunder ceased as the wind continually raged on.

"I'm going to take a bath."

Lithuania left, leaving Latvia by himself in a panic. Estonia was long gone with the others leaving Latvia with no other place to turn.

He sighed, "A few drinks shouldn't hurt…"

* * *

The water was more cold than hot but Lithuania learnt to take what he could get.

Lithuania rarely had time to enjoy himself. Most of his time was spent working, pleasing Russia, and overseeing the other nations. The last time he had a bath was when he worked for America.

Now that he thought about it most of his recent good memories involved America. Of course concerning his other two options were Poland or Russia.

Neither choice offered him as much freedom as America.

The only other time Lithuania could think of was his short-lived treaty with Prussia.

That didn't end well so it didn't count.

In the midst of his reminiscing, Lithuania heard a loud sound from outside the bathroom.

"Hello?"

No response. Lithuania didn't believe in ghosts, so he assumed it must have been Poland playing a trick.

Lithuania opened the door ready to confront the noise. He was met face to face with Belarus. Belarus looked down, her face twisted in disgust.

"Put that disgusting thing away or else I'll cut it off."

Lithuania forgot Belarus was a shy girl. He quickly covered himself with a nearby towel. "Pardon me! You're not drinking with everyone else?"

"I rather die than get involved in such pointless nonsense. I came here to talk to you."

This surprised Lithuania. Before, Lithuania would have to chase Belarus down for a simple greeting. While he moved on from his crush, he felt his face get hot. He couldn't help smile like an idiot.

Belarus, however, remained serious. "What is your relationship with Prussia?"

Lithuania's smile dropped.

"We used to work together."

Belarus eyed him up skeptically, "But there's something else. I can recognize the eyes of lust."

"There is no lust!"

"So there's love?"

Is this women's intuition!? Should he just tell her? It's not like he actually loves Prussia or anything.

"We never dated or anything, but we do have a history. What I said before is true, there's nothing now." Lithuania said. "May I ask why you're curious all of a sudden?"

"I came to issue a warning," Belarus got closer to Lithuania, staring him deep in his eyes. Despite being shorter than him, Lithuania felt small. "Either fully commit to big brother or leave him alone."

Commit? There's only one thing she could be talking about.

Lithuania could barely form any words, "How did-"

"I know everything about brother," Belarus instantly replied.

Lithuania's heart began to pound. How much does she know?

Belarus ignored Lithuania's inner plight. Her eyes still focused. "If you keep up this ambiguous relationship with big brother you'll find yourself caught in an inescapable position."

Lithuania sighed. "I can't end it. Only Russia can."

That's what they agreed to long ago. Lithuania would remain loyal to Russia, and Russia would help him when he needed it.

A clear relationship.

Belarus's face twisted in anger. "Of all people, why did big brother choose an indecisive person like you!?"

Lithuania didn't know either. Russia likes to dominate people, yes. However, for him, there's no fun if there's not a bit of defiance. Lithuania wondered if he even had the defiance spirit that initially attracted Russia to him.

"Or maybe I should end it now?" Belarus brandished a knife.

Lithuania never knew she was such a dedicated collector.

Before Belarus could act, a frantic Latvia appeared. His face full of panic. Lithuania snapped out his daze.

"Lithuania, we seriously need your help!" Latvia pleaded.

"What's going on?" Lithuania asked.

"A revolution."

* * *

Lithuania followed Latvia into the kitchen. The alcohol cabinet was open with everything surrounding it a complete mess. A trail of empty bottles led towards the nearby study.

"SCREW COMMUNISM!"

"YEAH!"

"SCREW CAPITALISM!"

"HELL YEAH"

"WHERE'S OUR MARSHALL PLAN!?"

"WHO THE HELL KNOWS!?"

The place was in complete chaos.

Lithuania witnessed Prussia, Hungary, Czech, and Romania drunk off their asses. Ukraine was aimlessly drinking with a drunk Poland and Slovakia. Estonia poorly tried to calm down the rioting nations.

Prussia was on top of a table not caring about the loud creaking noises caused by his weight.

"How long was I in the bath!?" Lithuania quickly looked around the area. "Where's Moldova!?"

"The moment Prussia climbed on the table Bulgaria took Moldova to bed."

Thank God, Lithuania thought. Romania would die of embarrassment if his drunken display burned itself into Moldova's mind.

The drunken nations continued shouting nonsense into the night.

"Hungary sucks!" Prussia roared.

"She majorly sucks." Romania cheered.

"My spas are better than hers!" Czech whooped.

Hungary drunkenly smiles, "I'm pretty popular, huh?"

In all his time working under Russia, Lithuania never imagined a drunken Hungary hate mob forming.

He decided to end it now by grabbing the ringleader. He yanked Prussia off the table. Prussia miraculously prevented his glass from spilling.

"You need to calm down!" Lithuania shook the drunken nation.

Unaffected, Prussia glomped on Lithuania, "You smell real good."

"Hey get off!"

"Your skin is really soft too."

Lithuania nervously looked around. Luckily the nations that were sober were too busy handling the drunken remnants.

"I'm taking this one to his bed. Can you handle the rest?"

Estonia and Latvia nodded.

* * *

Lithuania struggled to lead the deadweight nation. Prussia kept dozing in out of consciousness making Lithuania's job just a bit harder.

"What are we doing," Prussia asked for the tenth time.

"We're going to bed."

"Bed? Are we gonna do it or something?"

"We'll do whatever you want if you follow me."

Lithuania leaded Prussia to the closest bed. The infirmary. He left and came back to find Prussia immediately passed out on the bed. Although leaving him here would be the easier option, Lithuania decided to sober him up a bit.

He didn't know how early Russia might return tommorow.

Lithuania handed Prussia a glass of water, "drink this."

"I don't want that! I want beer!"

Lithuania felt like he was dealing with a five year old.

"It is beer."

"Really?"

Prussia skeptically drank the water.

Lithuania noticed a glimmer of something silver fall to the ground. He intended to just toss it back into Prussia's pants, but he froze the moment he realized what it was.

A Saint Mary locket.

"...you still have this?"

"Give me that!" A drunken Prussia made a sloppy reach for the locket. Lithuania easily pushed him off. "That's a valued treasure!"

Lithuania flinched at those words. He shouldn't take a drunk's words so seriously. He mockingly lifted the locket out of Prussia's reach.

"This thing? It's merely garbage."

"No it isn't!"

Prussia managed to wrangle the locket back. His eyes lit up with pure joy seeing it back in his hands. He clutched it to himself very closely.

Seeing this ticked Lithuania off to no end.

"Out of all the things you could bring here, why did you choose that!?"

Prussia didn't understand what Lithuania was getting at. The booze didn't help. "Are you mad at me?"

"Of course I'm mad at you! I'm always mad at you!" Lithuania couldn't control the tears coming from his eyes. "I'm so tired of being mad…"

Prussia didn't understand what was going on, but he didn't like seeing Lithuania cry. He sloppily rubbed his shirt sleeve on the other nation's face. However, in his drunkeness, Prussia rubbed with more force than he intended.

"Ow! Okay, stop!" Lithuania stopped the drunken Prussia's assault. "Just lay down and don't do anything."

Prussia did lay down but continued to gripped at Lithuania's arm. Lithuania tried to get himself free. Where did this strength suddenly come from!?

"Let go!"

Lithuania looked down to see Prussia fast asleep.

He was stuck.


	12. Goodbye For Now

**(1657)**

Lithuania stifles a cough. He didn't seem to be getting over his cold. Figures as their problem with Sweden didn't show signs of stopping anytime soon.

Also Prussia is acting weird. Rather than making a racket like he normally does, Lithuania caught him silently staring at him with a sad expression. It was similar to the time Prussia found out Hungary was a girl, so Lithuania assumed something else happened between them.

Lithuania found himself confronted with a weird thought: _Maybe the two of them started dating_.

Prussia and him haven't been practicing lately. Prussia has been over Brandenburg's place more so than before, and Lithuania had his hands full taking care of Poland. It wouldn't be odd to assume in that time he finally asked out Hungary.

He should be happy he shouldn't have to go along with Prussia's whims anymore.

Instead his cold worsened.

Poland, on the other hand, eagerly ate Lithuania's food unlike yesterday. In fact, he asked for seconds surprising Lithuania. He could almost believe Poland made a full recovery.

"Liet you know there's a new jewelry shop in town? Like, it would be cool if they had some rings with horses on them, right? Maybe even a crown!?"

Lithuania couldn't help but smile. At least one of them was feeling better.

"What's got you so chipper this early?"

"Our Sweden problem is, like, no more! Brandenburg is, like, on our side!" Poland sang.

That sounded odd to Lithuania. The two nations didn't exactly have a good relationship with Brandenburg.

Lithuania also couldn't help remember the time Brandenburg caught him and Prussia. He didn't tell anybody, did he?

"There's also a bonus!" Poland grinned. "We won't have to deal with that jerk Prussia anymore!"

Lithuania paused, "What do you mean?"

"In exchange for his help, he'll take Prussia under his full ownership."

_So that's the catch._

"Don't we need the land?" Lithuania asked. "Without Prussia we'll lose our main tributary state. Aren't we already broke because of Sweden?"

"He's been kind of annoying lately so it's better if we get rid of him now," Poland handwaved. "Besides, we still have the Royal Prussia territory so it's fine! As long as we get rid of Sweden we're fine!"

Lithuania didn't agree, but Poland had the final say. That's the way of the Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth.

"Liet can you go into town and check out the jewelry store for me?"

"Okay...but we won't be able to buy anything."

"Geez you're, like, a cheap stake as usual! No fun!"

_It's called being reasonable._

While Lithuania disagreed with handing over their tributary state, it might be best to cut Prussia off now before he developed any more weird thoughts about him.

Finally, he'll be rid of Prussia.

He'd eat anything but is super picky, he's barely a vassal, his ego is annoying, and he always says the worst thing possible.

Yet.. Lithuania didn't feel all too happy about that.

* * *

Lithuania finished his errands around the house when he remembered Poland told him to go into town.

He wasn't that much into jewelry as Poland was so he didn't exactly know what to tell Poland. He didn't know why Poland asked him to do it instead of going himself.

Lithuania's thoughts were interrupted by the chirping of birds. That could only mean one person.

He spotted Prussia playing with his animal friends. Lithuania couldn't understand how birds liked a loud guy like Prussia.

As Lithuania neared him, the animals scattered alerting Prussia.

"The animals like me more, Kesesese!"

_This guy takes any chance to brag._

Still, Lithuania couldn't help but be bummed out.

"I'm more of a dog person. Anyway, I wanted to ask you something."

Prussia's expression tensed up. He obviously knew what Lithuania was going to ask.

"You're leaving?"

"...yeah."

"When?"

Prussia didn't answer for a moment, "...later today."

Lithuania was taken aback. How far along were these plans made? Poland didn't tell him any of it.

Prussia quickly recomposed himself.

"Yup! I won't have to worry about being Poland's lackey anymore like some nations! Kesesese!" Prussia smugly laughed. "I bet you're crying about how much you'll miss me while I'm gone? Go ahead and cry preferably while I see it!"

"Not in the slightest."

"...Come on not even a little?"

"Not in the slightest!"

Prussia frowned.

Suddenly his face lit up in a way that made Lithuania anxious. He already knew what Prussia was going to say.

"Since it's my last day why don't we practice?"

Lithuania grimaced. Is that all this guy thinks about?

"We don't need to do that anymore." Lithuania said. "Besides, don't you think you had enough practice?"

Lithuania usually just let Prussia get it over with. However, he was slowly growing sick of these sessions, and the weird thoughts it caused him to have.

_Hungary is the one he's practicing for. Why doesn't he practice with her?_

"It's just one second!" Prussia insisted. He pulled Lithuania closer to him. "It'll be the last time!"

"I don't want to!"

Lithuania pushed Prussia off with all his force. Prussia landed flat on the ground in visible pain. Usually Lithuania held back since injuring him could be a disadvantage to the Commonwealth.

However since Prussia was leaving, it didn't matter anymore.

Prussia angrily got up dusting off his robes. "What's your problem!? You let me do it before!"

"Hurry up and leave me alone already!"

Lithuania stomped off. Prussia stood there baffled at the outburst.

"Lithuania!" Prussia called out.

The nation didn't turned back leaving Prussia by himself.

"Every time I visit you, it's like I'm watching some dumb romantic drama." Prussia looked up to see his brother Brandenburg. "Aren't you going to chase after him?"

"Nein...it's fine."

* * *

Lithuania made it into town and proceeded to buy Poland's favorites for dinner.

He couldn't help think of Prussia's words while doing so.

_Poland's lackey._

It's not like he wanted to be, but he valued his relationship with Poland as well. Maybe a bit of him was envious of Prussia. Lithuania faintly remembered during his brief era as a kingdom fearing the life he had now. Being ordered around and becoming a Christian.

Back then the only thing he had to worry about was fighting the Teutonic Knights. They would fight one a daily basis with Lithuania firmly standing his ground against the Germanic order who feared savages like him.

However, Sweden wasn't like Prussia. Every lost severely affected him. The Commonwealth was suppose to be sure fire safety net against the other raging nations.

Lately Lithuania wondered what he valued more: safety or freedom?

On his way out of the market, he spotted the jewelry store Poland mentioned. He was only expecting to do some window shopping when something caught his eye.

Something about the item just spoke to him. The price was reasonable and it wasn't too gaudy.

The store attendant noticed Lithuania's fixation on the item.

"Are you interested in buying that, sir?"

"No…" Lithuania hesitated preparing to exit the store.

What was he thinking? Wasn't he the one complaining to Poland about their money? Yet another growing side of himself ignored all reason.

_Prussia would probably like this._

Lithuania slowly walked back to the store attendant, "Sorry...I meant yes."

The store attendant let out a small laugh, "Is it for your girlfriend?"

Lithuania gave an awkward smile that probably made him look foolish.

* * *

The sky darkened. Prussia sat on the hill he and Lithuania often had breaks at. Lithuania hadn't come back since yelling at him, and probably won't see him off. Still he sat there waiting for the impossible.

Brandenburg placed his hand upon his brother, "Are you ready?"

Time was up.

"Yeah…"

Prussia grimly got up from his spot.

Brandenburg snorted, "So have you two done it yet?"

Prussia's face quickly became red. "What does that have to do with anything!?"

"The sooner we deal with your disastrous love life, the quicker we can focus on work."

Brandenburg could see his brother wasn't as chipper as he was earlier, but personal feelings come second to the Holy Roman Empire. Plus, he wasn't the consoling type.

"Wait!"

The two nations looked towards the high pitched yell. Lithuania was running towards them with all his might.

When he reached the two, Lithuania was panting hard.

Brandenburg slyly turned towards Prussia. "How touching your boyfriend is here."

Prussia hit his brother to shut him up.

Seeing Lithuania, Prussia played up his act accordingly, "You're that desperate for me to stay? Could it that you like-"

"No, I'm fine with you leaving."

Prussia flinched at the rapid response. "Then why are you here!?"

"I like to end things with a proper goodbye."

Lithuania handed Prussia a locket. A Saint Mary locket.

"You're a Lutheran now, but I remember you used to yell a lot about her, "Lithuania found himself rambling.

"Woah that's a fancy piece of silver!" Brandenburg said.

"Not really..." Lithuania muttered.

The locket was rather cheap. Prussia will surely make fun of him. Instead, Prussia silently took the locket.

Lithuania sighed, clearing his conscious. He didn't want to end things on a bad note with Prussia.

"I…" Prussia couldn't say anything. He grew more awkward as Lithuania and Brandenburg awaited his response. "You know what I mean! Nevermind!"

Lithuania didn't.

Brandenburg did and he hated it.

Lithuania noticed the sky's dark color. Poland was surely looking for him.

"See you next time on the battlefield. Now I have a reason not to hold back!" Lithuania smiled.

 _Why is it only at times like this you're smiling at me?_ Prussia internally groaned.

Lithuania ran off.

Prussia turned to see Brandenburg with an unimpressed look on his face.

"You and Holy Roman Empire are so embarrassing to have as brothers."

"Shut up! Let's leave already!"

Prussia sat in the carriage absent-mindedly staring at the locket. Brandenburg couldn't bring himself to tease him any further.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Compare to the other chapters, this was the most embarrassing to write, lol


	13. A Surreal Morning

Hearing chirping noises, Prussia awoke at dusk. Either it was super late or super early. Both options meant his sleeping schedule was screwed.

He slowly realized he wasn't in his bed but the worn out infirmary bed. A strange weight was on his arm leaving him immobile. He looked down to see no other than Lithuania sleeping peacefully next to him.

The whole image seemed surreal.

_What happened last night!?_

Prussia desperately tried to escape his position to avoid any chance of a misunderstanding. He didn't want to give Lithuania another thing to complain about. He lightly tugged his arm trying to loosen it from every angle with no success.

The movement eventually caused Lithuania to wake up himself. He opened his eyes to see Prussia meeting his gaze.

Prussia panicked.

"This isn't what it looks like!" Prussia quickly pulled his now freed arm. "I wasn't watching you or anything!"

Lithuania, half-asleep, rubbed his eyes. "I had a horrible dream. Seeing your face doesn't help."

Prussia scowled. His efforts seemed pointless now.

Ignoring Prussia, Lithuania checked his watch. "I'm going to make breakfast. Do whatever you want."

Lithuania left the room.

Prussia looked over to see his bird friend making a racket. They were both hungry. He skipped dinner last night because of his drunken escapades.

As he got up, he spotted his locket on the nightstand next to the bed. He picked it up. He examined it carefully.

_How did this get here? Did Lithuania see? He didn't say anything, so it should be fine!_

To forget his worries, he focused on getting some food.

He entered the empty dining room. Everyone else must be still asleep. Russia wasn't here so everyone could afford to sleep in.

Usually that would earn a punishment.

As he entered the kitchen area, he caught a yawning Lithuania stirring a large pot. Lithuania briefly looked up before shifting his attention back on the simmering pot. The smell made Prussia drool.

Prussia peaked over Lithuania's shoulder, "What are you making?"

"Porridge."

"...that's it?"

"There are rolls of bread over there."

Lithuania pointed to a pile of near stale bread. A luxury at Russia's house.

Since Russia wasn't here, Lithuania didn't have to worry about making elaborate meals.

After making a plate for themselves, the two ate silently across from each other at the large table. The mood was awkward as hell for Prussia. He briefly regretted dropping that social awareness book Germany gave him long ago.

"...It's been awhile since we ate together," Prussia piped up. Lithuania stopped eating with a curious expression. "I mean, Poland would always dictate what we ate, but during our alliance you did make some german stuff too. That was a load off my back, Kesesese!"

"I also cooked for America," Lithuania coldly said.

"...Is that so?"

"Yes."

The two went back to eating in silence.

What did they talk about before? Prussia was too nervous to remember.

Before Prussia could come up with another terrible topic, Poland entered the room as loud as possible.

"I'm, like, not the only one up!?" Poland gawked. "Liet you're up like early!"

"I could say the same to you," Lithuania chuckled. Lithuania's entire demeanor changed. He was all smiles seeing his beloved Poland.

The cheery atmosphere ticked Prussia off. The two chatted as if Prussia wasn't there.

Everyone else slowly filled the dining room enjoying a no-Russia breakfast while they could. Idle conversations filled the room until an abrupt car noise could be heard outside. Everyone tensed up once more.

Russia was back.

As grim expressions filled the room, Belarus, lit up rushing to the front door to see her older brother. Lithuania followed soon after. Prussia took this opportunity to hide the chick in his shirt pocket.

Russia entered through the large doors.

"Everyone bow for the graceful entrance of big brother!" Belarus demanded.

"That won't be necessary, sister." Russia said. "We can do that after I have a rest."

"Welcome back Mr. Russia," Lithuania said. He reached for Russia's luggage. "Sorry, we just finished breakfast."

"Is that so?" Russia opened one of his suitcases. He brandished a movie written in english, and handed it to Lithuania. "America said you like these types of martial art movies."

Lithuania's eyes widened in a way Prussia had never seen before. He looked like a kid on Christmas.

"Thank you, Mr. Russia! I don't know how to repay such a favor!"

"I can think of something," Russia smiled lightly rubbing Lithuania's shoulders. "I have a lot of work to catch up on, so can you bring my meal to my office later?"

Prussia felt sick. He couldn't help thinking of what he saw the other day.

As all the other nations when off to do their chores, Russia prepared to walk to his room.

Prussia relaxed as he wouldn't have to worry about Russia at least for a few hours. Russia passed Prussia when suddenly the bird let out one chirp.

Both nations froze.

"What was that noise, Prussia?" Russia leaned closer to Prussia.

Prussia couldn't say anything.

 _Yup this is it_ , he thought. _Birdy and me are going to die today._

"Mr. Russia, I believe that was Prussia's shoes," Lithuania said.

Huh?

Prussia looked over to see Lithuania behind Russia. Lithuania poked Russia and whispered in his ear, "They're quite worn out."

Russia took a quick glance at Prussia's tattered shoes. His demeanor switched from an intense glare to bashful.

"That was very rude of me! I'm sorry to embarrass you, Prussia!"

"It's okay, Mr. Russia…" Prussia mumbled.

"As an apology please take this and buy some shoes!"

Russia thrusted a bill in Prussia's hands. Prussia couldn't help but be in awe of the minuscule cash as if it was gold.

"Mr. Russia is being awfully generous today," Lithuania smiled. He nudged Prussia with his elbow giving him a slight glance. "Right?"

Prussia gulped hard, "Thank you very much Mr. Russia... I'm glad to be your friend."

Russia smiled like an idiot. He hugged Prussia with all his might. "That's what best friends do, right?"

Prussia's body stiffened. He tried to suppress the urge to faint as Russia's hug tightened. From the corner of his eye, he spotted Lithuania trying his best not to laugh.

* * *

Prussia walked the streets of East Germany not really sure where to go. He went down to the market to buy a decent pair of shoes. His old ones were barely kept together, but his jobs didn't rake in enough money for him to replace them.

 _I wonder how long I can stay out before going back?_ Prussia wondered.

Being given freedom so suddenly was a bit overwhelming to Prussia. He couldn't help laugh at the irony of it all.

"Preußen, is that you?" Prussia turned to see his brother Brandenburg waving him down. "What are you doing back home, brother?"

"I'm supposed to be buying shoes."

Brandenburg gave Prussia a quizzical look, "Since you're here let's have Kaffee und Kuchen."

Prussia assumed Brandenburg was going to take him to some dingy café, but the two went to a lavish one in Waldsiedlung. Despite East Germany being a communist cesspool, the select few in Waldsiedlung enjoyed the luxuries of the capitalism lifestyle.

Of course no one in East Germany knew this. Waldsiedlung came off as a wildlife preserve to the public.

Prussia didn't think it was fair that Brandenburg lived it up in Waldsiedlung with the other GDR officials while he suffered with Russia. As a nation, he must suffer alongside his people.

Brandenburg as a former nation got away with technicalities like that despite not being as strong as he used to be.

"That's the perks of being a former nation!" Brandenburg gleefully said.

Prussia couldn't believe this was the same brother of his who would work his ass off every chance he got. Though considering the current state of Germany, maybe he had the right idea. Brandenburg was currently the closest Prussia had to family, so he made sure to visit him whenever he could. However, if he had to choose he would rather be with Germany.

"That storm yesterday really caught me off guard," Brandenburg grumbled. "So are things still awful at Russia's place?"

"It's the worst!" Prussia exclaimed. "Outside of Russia, everyone treats me like garbage!"

"So you're being bullied, huh? You were always sensitive."

"I'm not sensitive! I'm super manly!" Prussia suddenly remembered his main objective. "By the way, how is West?" 

"Working his ass off as usual. He's basically the Allies whipping boy yet he's taking in all in stride. Japan and the Italy brothers are also adapting well."

Prussia was glad to hear so. After losing the war, Prussia feared his beloved brother might disappear. Prussia seemed to be the only suffering for the most part, but that was fine with him.

"So," Brandenburg's expression became serious. Prussia found himself on edge. "How far have you and Lithuania gone?"

Prussia nearly spit out his coffee. "What's with this weird topic change!?"

"I'm bored and I need some kind of entertainment. I'm going to take your response as a nothing."

"There's no way I can do something like that in this time of crisis!" Prussia snapped. He stopped himself and developed a smug smile, "Well...we did sleep together in the same bed this morning!"

"But nothing happened right?" Brandenburg interjected. Seeing Prussia's smile drop in response caused tears to well up in Brandenburg's eyes. "Sorry for my rudeness. I didn't know you were still honoring your virginity."

"Shut your mouth!"

Prussia hated these weird ideas Brandenburg got in his head.

"At this rate I might as well make a move."

Prussia raised his eyebrow, "A move?"

"You know what I mean. I always thought Litauen was a nice catch since the raid centuries ago, but I stepped back for your sake."

"You're joking right? Why would anyone like that dopey goody two shoes!?"

"Keep talking like that, and I'll make it happen."

Prussia quickly shut his mouth. It wasn't that he feared Brandenburg might do it or anything, he was just tired of talking for the moment. That's all!

Brandenburg looked outside the window and smiled, "I think your guardian is here to pick you up."

Prussia, baffled at what he meant, looked outside the window. His eyes widened seeing Lithuania frantically searching the plaza area. His eyes soon caught Prussia's, for a brief moment they stared at another.

It was too late for Prussia to duck under the table. His short-lived freedom was over. Lithuania made his way over to the cafe and quickly walked over to the german brothers' table.

"If it isn't Russia's watchdog himself," Prussia grumbled.

"Just be glad I came," Lithuania huffed. "Russia seriously considered looking for you himself."

Prussia sweated at the thought.

"Litauen, it's been awhile!" Brandenburg waved.

Lithuania's annoyed demeanor switched to polite pleasantries as he nodded towards Brandenburg, "Same. Sorry for interrupting your meal."

Brandenburg looked at his watch, "I had to leave anyway. Let's have a meal next time okay?"

"That would be great, enjoy the rest of your day."

Brandenburg gave Prussia a sly smile before heading off. Prussia clicked his tongue.

Lithuania returned to his default frown when facing Prussia, "Are you done fooling around?"

"...Yeah." Prussia got up, prepared to re-enter Russia's house of horrors, when suddenly a thought popped into his head. "Actually, can we stop somewhere on the way back?"

Lithuania raised an eyebrow, "How far is it from Russia's?"

Prussia smirked, "Technically it's Russian property."


	14. A Familiar Song

The two arrived at a worn-out building. What any normal person would see as an abandoned house lost to time, Prussia couldn't help but get nostalgic seeing his old home again.

He rubbed the rusted mailbox with his name on it.

"It's been awhile hasn't it?"

While Prussia occasionally made trips back to his broken down home, it was mainly for business. Everything belonged to Russia now. He felt like a stranger trespassing. He tried his best not to get sad.

Prussia walked up the porch steps when he realized Lithuania stopped following him. His arms were crossed refusing to go beyond the front gate.

"What's the hold up?" Prussia asked.

"I'll wait here until you're done," Lithuania said.

"It's too spooky to go by myself!"

"Then let's go back." Lithuania didn't move an inch, not humoring Prussia in the slightest. "Why did we come here? This place brings me nothing but unpleasant memories."

Prussia noted the pained look in Lithuania's eyes. A part of him knew bringing him here would be a bad idea, yet another part was compelled to weakly relive the one time they got along as nations.

Before he ruined everything.

"They weren't all bad memories were they?"

"For you maybe."

During that time the Polish-Lithuania Commonwealth was in dire straits. To save Poland, Lithuania tosses his pride and asked Prussia for help. Prussia eagerly took the opportunity to make a fool of him, and Lithuania had to answer his every whim.

Eventually the alliance fell through, making all of Lithuania's efforts for nothing. Once again Prussia got the last laugh at his expense.

Just thinking about it annoyed Lithuania.

"I don't want to relive the time you left me for dead."

"You didn't die!"

"Your right, my life became an unending hell. Death would have been much sweeter," Lithuania snarked.

"...fine," Prussia grumbled. "You can go back. I'll return on my own."

Prussia turned, entering the house by himself.

Lithuania didn't care if Prussia pouted about it. He wasn't going in that house. Lithuania turned away from the house preparing to return to Russia's. He can easily tell Russia that he couldn't find Prussia and let that idiot get punished. It'll be a good lesson for him always dragging Lithuania around.

Lithuania stomped away a good distance before stopping. Instead of leaving, Lithuania sat down beneath a nearby tree. From the corner of his eye, he saw the house. He used to come in and out of Prussia's house during their alliance.

Although it's been a couple of centuries, Lithuania faithfully remembered every aspect of that house.

The room they had negotiations in, the kitchen where he made food, and the living room where Prussia was always making a racket. He wanted so bad to forget. After spending years at Russia's house, he thought his memory would fade away, but just looking at the building triggered him.

The tranquil noise of nature ended with a god piercing scream. Birds scattered at the noise, as Lithuania jerked up. Silence soon followed afterwards. Lithuania became tense.

_What was that?_

He got up and waited. Prussia didn't leave the building worrying Lithuania further.

Lithuania rushed towards the house. He went up the creaky wooden stairs to the front door. He pushed open the unlocked door. The complete silence made him uneasy.

He considered calling out for Prussia but stopped himself. What if there's someone else inside? While he wasn't the strongest nation, he can handle himself against a normal human. He quietly tiptoed along the halls.

While the entire place was abandoned, he easily navigated around the debris.

He spotted droplets of blood on the floor. They were bright red so it had to be recent. Is it from Prussia? Was he attacked? Lithuania panicked. Nations can withstand more than humans, however based on Prussia's current health, a surprise attack can do serious damage.

As Lithuania was investigating, another awful scream filled the house. Lithuania rushed to the noise preparing for whatever he might find.

He turned the corner to see Prussia in a kneeled position with blood on his face. Lithuania immediately ran over.

"What happened!?" Lithuania asked. He proceeded to wipe the blood off of Prussia's face with his shirt sleeve.

"I was caught off guard…"

"Are they still nearby?" Lithuania cautiously looked around.

"No…" Prussia weakly looked away. "This happened on it's own."

"...what?" Lithuania desperately tried to make sense of what he heard. "The blood on your face...and in the hallway."

"That's because of the dust."

Lithuania looked closer to see the blood not coming from a wound, but from Prussia's nose.

"But...I heard you scream!"

"Oh that...I saw something while I was wandering around. Not that I was scared or anything! It was super big!" Prussia insisted.

At that moment, a small mouse scurried passed the two. Prussia shrieked and immediately hid behind Lithuania.

Dust allergies? A mouse?

He looked down at his sleeve with blood. Prussia couldn't look Lithuania in the eye. He knew he had to be mad. Another reason for him to hate Prussia. Suddenly a strange sound snapped him out his guilt. He looked up to Lithuania covering his mouth poorly.

Lithuania couldn't help but laugh, "How lame!"

"Don't laugh!"

The only time Prussia saw Lithuania laugh was at his misery.

Lithuania easily caught the mouse with his bare hands much to Prussia's horror. Unlike Prussia, Lithuania had more experience handling rodents due to his time as a farming nation. He held it by its tail and tossed it outside.

"It's gone," Lithuania said.

The mocking smile on his face pissed Prussia off.

Prussia's attention soon shifted to a familiar object in the rubble. Prussia picked up and cleaned the tube shaped object. Lithuania realized it was a flute. He never imagined Prussia with such a delicate instrument.

Prussia held the flute with a ridiculous pose. "I'm a master of the flute, don't you know?"

"Is it as horrible as your singing?"

"What are you talking about!? My voice is godly! Let me play you something!"

Prussia gestured for Lithuania to sit. Lithuania didn't have a choice it seemed. He found a spot on a squeaky sofa. This was once Prussia's favorite spot, now it was merely a safety hazard.

Prussia took a small breath. While the house was in shambles, he had no issues standing amongst it with pride.

Flute in his hand, Prussia played a soft note. His playing briefly gave life to the worn out house.

The last time Prussia remembered playing a song for someone was for his brother, Holy Roman Empire. As he laid in bed, Prussia played him a song they practiced together. Holy Roman Empire played the flute as well, but slowly Prussia became the sole player.

Instead of asking about rebuilding his empire, Holy Rome Empire would ask about Italy. Prussia couldn't understand why.

While he liked Italy as well, he couldn't imagine being so devoted to one person you don't care about your upcoming death. Especially Holy Roman Empire, the boy who spent all his time trying to be as great as Rome.

Being around Lithuania, however, gave him such nonsensical notions. The need to touch and possess someone consuming his every thought. It's not as if Lithuania was pretty like Hungary or cute like Italy. Despite this, Prussia found himself compelled to Lithuania.

That feeling made him feel weak. He wanted nothing to do with it. So he focused his talents on something he was good at: war.

He forgot about Lithuania, and filled his mind with battles no matter where they were. Even as he slowly lost his strength, he fought as that's all he was good for.

Yet his old feelings never subsided. Instead it filled him with deep guilt and loneliness for the thing he once had.

As the years passed, occasionally, Prussia thought about checking in on Lithuania but always pushed the thought from his mind. After all, what would he say?

Sorry for ditching you?

How lame would that be?

So he continued to ignore his feelings until the faithful day, he too was under Russia's control.

As he did chores around Russia's house, his war-filled brain became useless.

Despite all this, he couldn't help but think of Lithuania. Even as he got sicker, even as Lithuania continued to glare at him, and even as Russia scared him to his wit's end - a small part of him was relieved. He finally had an excuse to see Lithuania again.

Is this what Holy Roman Empire was talking about?

Prussia didn't know.

All he knew was that life as a powerful nation was over, and he felt empty at the realization.

What else did he have to offer to Lithuania?

He isn't as close to him as Poland, and he wasn't as powerful as Russia. All he had was ruins to an old house that wasn't even his anymore.

Prussia finished his performance for his single audience member.

Lithuania softly clapped. Prussia snapped out his trance remembering where he was, reverting back to his smug self.

"So how was it!?"

Lithuania gave a small smile, "It sounded very nice."

Prussia wasn't expecting a serious response, he couldn't help be embarrassed.

"R-right!? Kneel before my artist aura!"

"Ugh…" Lithuania loudly groaned. Suddenly he began coughing. Prussia noticed the two of them were covered in dust and spider webs. "Let's go. The dust is getting to me too."

They walked out of the house leaving the ruins of Prussia's former glory. He never considered what to do about the future as he aimlessly spent is days under Russia, however, he had no issues vividly reliving the past. Everything he once had remained in the past as he moved forward with nothing.

Maybe that's why he brought Lithuania.

Prussia tugged at Lithuania's shirt. Before, he could easily pull him towards him, but now in his weakened state, Lithuania had the upper hand.

Lithuania curiously looked at him.

"What's wrong? Is your nose still bleeding?"

Prussia grimaced.

"Forget about that! About earlier...why didn't you go back?"

"Russia asked me to bring you back himself," Lithuania said. "I would be a fool to upset him."

Prussia couldn't deny that. He hoped for something more. However, he was still happy Lithuania stayed.

"I forgot. You do everything Russia ask," Prussia said, his tone mocking. "Don't you get bored being Russia's honor roll student?"

Lithuania shrugged. "This is my everyday life. The only difference is that you're here now."

"Is that supposed to be good or bad?"

Lithuania paused before answering, "...I'm still deciding."


	15. His Lonely Defiance

"Hey, you!" A young Lithuania turned to see a silver haired boy his age with red eyes staring at him. Lithuania sensed like him that the boy was a nation of sorts. "Are you the Grand Duchy of Lithuania?"

Lithuania nervously smiled at the probability of making a friend.

Since being born he's been forced to fight and build arrows while the other budding nations had fun amongst themselves.

"Yes, I'm Lithuania. Who are-"

A wide smile appeared on the silver haired boy's face. Out of nowhere, he wielded a sword almost as big as him.

"CONVERT OR DIE, PAGAN!"

"Huh!?"

Lithuania's hellish days had only just begun.

The boy began chasing him no stop with swords and arrows. Lithuania never got a break, he was always on edge about when the next attack would come. He'll be enjoying a peaceful snack when out of nowhere the Teutonic Knights pins him down to the ground with a lousy German suplex.

"Kneel before the awesome powers of the Teutonic Knights!"

"Give me a break already!"

While Lithuania wasn't the only nation the Teutonic Knights was harassing, he put up the most resistance. As he grew, he didn't falter against the Teutonic Knights once. If he gave up then his people would be written off as mere savages.

Estonia and Latvia meekly looked towards Lithuania, "The Christian Order isn't letting up at all..."

Lithuania kept up a brave face. He too was worried.

"Leave it to me!"

However, Lithuania won't yield to that idiot.

* * *

Once the microwave dinged, Lithuania snapped himself awake.

He managed to sleep standing up.

Dinner was long over, but Lithuania stood in the kitchen setting up a tray for Russia. Due to the storm, he's been stuck in his office all day which might be a blessing for the other nations, but less rest for Lithuania.

Estonia stopped by on his way down the hall.

"Russia is overworking you again?"

"Same old, same old," Lithuania smiled.

Estonia frowned, "Don't you think you're overworking yourself? You oversee everyone's work, you have to train Prussia, not to mention your own work-"

"It's fine." Lithuania grabbed the now set up tray. "If I have any trouble I'll ask for help okay?"

Estonia smiled, but he knew that would never happen. Latvia and him often tried to help Lithuania but he always struggled alone. Latvia often feared Lithuania didn't trust him as much as he let on.

Lithuania walked the long familiar long halls to Russia's office. He glanced outside to the beautiful moon among the falling snow. Lithuania couldn't remember the last time, he had time to notice such things. He was always working or sleeping.

Even at America's place, he busied himself to support his newly independent country.

As he walked down the halls he heard a nearby commotion. A mixture of chatter and laughter - a rarity in Russia's house. In the nearby den, he saw some of the countries watching a TV. While soviet channels were the default, they were mostly propaganda and not really "fun" to watch.

Despite the horrors of Russia, the nations co-existed peacefully in their downtime. Lithuania spotted even Prussia, the biggest complainer, having a good time.

"Liet why are you standing in front of the doorway?" Lithuania turned to see Poland holding snacks.

"I was only passing by. Are you guys watching western shows again?"

"It's an American movie. Russia would be so pissed!" Poland smirked. Lithuania wished Poland didn't look so happy about a very real chance at death. "Why don't you join us?"

"Well..." Lithuania gestured at the tray in his hand.

Poland rolled his eyes, but there was nothing he could do. He knew Lithuania as a republic of the soviet union had less freedom to defy Russia.

"Lithuania!" Latvia popped out of nowhere. "Thank God your here. Poland and Prussia were having a contest to see who petted my head the most, and wouldn't listen to me when I said stop!"

"I don't remember that," Poland said.

"Poland stop picking on Latvia," Lithuania said. "And Latvia stick up for yourself more."

He felt like an elementary school teacher.

"What about Prussia?" Latvia said.

Lithuania cursed the fact Latvia brought up his name. Prussia eagerly got up to hear Lithuania's reprimand.

"Prussia is a lost cause so he's fine."

"I see!" Poland and Latvia nodded in unison.

"Say that to my face you try-hard!"

Prussia proceeded to make a racket as Poland laughed at his misery.

Lithuania was glad they were at least enjoying their night. He continued on down the silent halls carrying Russia's food.

Poland and Latvia entered the den on their own catching the countries' attention.

"Isn't Lithuania going to join us?" Romania asked.

"He's still busy with Russia," Poland said.

Bulgaria groaned, "That sucks", before returning back to the screen.

Prussia noted that while Lithuania was popular among the other nations, he never really hung out with them outside of work.

He couldn't remember the last he saw him genuinely relaxing either.

* * *

Lithuania knocked on the giant wooden doors of Russia's office.

"Come in!"

Lithuania entered seeing Russia in the middle of a mountain of paperwork. He was tapping away until Lithuania place his tray on his desk.

"Right on time!" Russia smiled. He took a sip of his tea, before directing his attention to Lithuania. "You look exhausted."

_I wonder who's fault is that?_

Lithuania kept that to himself putting on a gentle expression. "This is nothing, Mr. Russia."

"No this won't do. Please, have a seat!" Russia got up from his desk. He dragged Lithuania to a nearby couch and forced him to sit. Hands on Lithuania's shoulder, he suddenly declared, "I'm going to spoil you this time!"

At that moment Lithuania couldn't be more tense.

Russia thoroughly rubbed Lithuania's shoulders. Lithuania ignored the roughness as best as he could. Russia doesn't know the word gentle. Lithuania decided to distract himself from the painful " _massage_ ":

"How did your trip in America go, Mr. Russia?"

"Spending time with America is always fun!" Russia said. "America told me a bunch of stories of your time working with him. However, compared to our time together, we're much closer, right?"

Lithuania felt the pressure on his shoulders increase. Any more and he could have split in two.

"... Yes, Mr. Russia." Lithuania stammered. "We're...the best of friends..."

Lithuania honestly thought of America's place as heaven, but knew better than to suggest otherwise. Saying America's name outside a business context was forbidden.

"Speaking of work, how is Prussia's training coming along?"

Russia had a keen interest in Prussia due to West Germany's rapid development. Most of the money funded the military, so the soviet countries continued to lag behind the western world.

"Prussia does his work well. He makes sure to finish everything even if he has to skip a night of rest. His economics are better than most nearing Czechoslovakia. His agriculture is also excellent-"

"What a throughout analysis! You seem to be observing Prussia well." Russia interjected.

"For your sake, Mr. Russia."

"If I remember correctly, you and Prussia have a long history."

"We worked together when we were younger, but we're basically strangers now."

"But you fought a lot in the past. Surely you two know each other more than mere strangers?"

"Who hasn't Prussia fought with, Mr. Russia?"

"That's true," Russia laughed.

Like Lithuania, Russia was one of Prussia's many victims in the past. While most people would hold a grudge over that sort of thing, Russia still considers them friends. Even now as he works him to death.

Russia remained quiet for a moment before asking, "Have you ever fallen in love?"

"Sir?"

"Seriously fallen for someone to the point you lost yourself in vapid emotions?"

"...no, I haven't."

Russia loosened his grip a bit. Lithuania turned to see a sad expression on Russia's face.

"Our relationship is merely a mutual agreement, I know that. I hope one day you'll feel the same as me."

"...sorry. I'm still not ready for that kind of commitment."

Russia sober expression soon replaced itself with his usual smile. "That's okay. As long as you let me do as I please."

Russia's hands shifted from Lithuania's back to his neck. Lithuania in that moment felt a mixture of fear and confusion. Russia pushed Lithuania down on the couch then crawled on top of him.

Despite Lithuania's uneasiness, Russia remained calm.

"What do you think love is?" He asked.

"Unconditional devotion?"

Lithuania spat out the first generic thing that came to mind.

"That's a given. Try again!"

Lithuania pondered a bit. His mind was blank.

"It's just something that happens...I think?" He awkwardly mumbled.

Russia frowned. Clearly, Lithuania didn't give him a good answer yet again. "I don't believe in that weak definition of love. I want something more concrete like the scars on your back. They're a nice picture. Proof of your devotion and submission to me."

Russia leaned in.

Lithuania quickly shut his eyes. He endured the sensation. He thought of everything else but what he was doing. Something that'll make him mad, happy, or sad.

A date with Belarus, a fight with Poland, or hanging with America.

Anything to avoid thinking about the present.

If he had to blame anyone, then from the bottom of his heart he cursed Prussia.

He's fooling around while Lithuania has to suffer. Lithuania can picture him laughing about some dumb joke that wasn't even funny then getting depressed when nobody laughs along.

"Would it kill you to loosen that ugly mug? You're all smiles with Pol-whatever."

"I actually like Poland though." Lithuania rebuffed.

Prussia ruffled Lithuania's hair. He hated that. Why did Prussia feel the need to use him as a towel for his sweaty hands?

Prussia didn't care. He treated Lithuania as if he was a toy. So when he had bouts of decency this did nothing but piss Lithuania off.

A cold sensation roamed towards Lithuania's back. He winced.

"You're surprisingly into this."

Lithuania's face went red. "Shut up...P...russia..."

"...what did you say?"

Lithuania froze. He opened his eyes in an instant. The face looking down on him was Russia.

"...Russia?" Lithuania nervously stammered.

The dark look on Russia's face petrified him.

He messed up. He got too lost in the past. Surely, Russia will punish him.

The phone suddenly rang. Russia's eyes lighten up breaking out of his trance.

He heavily sighed, "There's never enough time in the day, is there?"

Russia nonchalantly got up and answered the phone. Lithuania was unsure if he should breathe let alone move.

After a while, Russia looked towards Lithuania and waved him off. He's been dismissed. It must be an important call.

Lithuania hurriedly escape the room. He went off into a small corner and cried. Everything he has built up with Russia is close to shattering.

His mind is still haunted by the past.


	16. Losing Everything

"I got more for you Prussia!"

Russia landed another stack on Prussia's already clustered desk.

"Lay it off will you!?" Prussia shrieked. "Why am I getting all this work!?"

"Well, I guess I'm being petty?" Russia smiled.

Petty? What the hell does that mean?

Russia placed his hand on the paper in front of Prussia. He intensely stared at the terrified nation.

"Prussia is such a hard worker, so I'm sure you'll do it in no time. Or do you have a problem?"

Prussia grumbled a small "...no."

He lowered his head in his paperwork. Russia smiled widely ruffling Prussia's hair before heading off on his way.

Prussia experienced a strange week.

Of course there's Russia. He had Prussia in his sights for a while now, but Prussia found himself being picked for difficult tasks recently.

"Prussia you're in charge of bookkeeping."

Lithuania nodded. "As you wish, Mr-"

"No." Russia gripped Lithuania's shoulder. "I want Prussia to do it by himself."

"R-right, Mr. Russia!"

Instead of his usual stoic demeanor, Prussia noticed Lithuania was more panicked. That shocked Prussia more than his massive task.

Then there's Lithuania.

Lithuania has been acting weird. Out of nowhere, he began to avoid Prussia.

That wasn't anything new but Lithuania managed to at least be civil towards him. However, recently Lithuania didn't know the word.

He desperately avoided any room with Prussia, and made lame excuses not to speak with him.

"Lithuania-"

"Please ask Estonia or Ukraine, I'm busy."

He thought they were getting closer recently too.

Doing work non-stop bored the hell out of him. His mind tended to wander making him very unproductive at times. At least with Lithuania there he can entertained himself.

He would steal glances at Lithuania and see how long he can go without being caught.

Lithuania dozing off as the night went on, the sounds of his writing, and other miniscule noises that Prussia focused on.

Lithuania would return stares of his own which typically directed Prussia back to work. Though, on a few occasions, Lithuania turned away embarrassed.

Prussia slammed his head on the desk.

When did he become such a weirdo?

* * *

Lithuania sat quietly in Russia's office. Russia ordered him here but was nowhere to be found. With nothing else to do, he kept thinking of his mistake a few days ago.

_Russia is definitely mad._

Russia didn't punish him, but he felt under his smile that Russia was still bothered. His current treatment of Prussia is proof.

Russia walked through the doors humming an upbeat tune. He walked straight to his desk ignoring the tense Lithuania. Once he sat down, he turned his attention to the nervous nation. He didn't have to say anything as his eyes beckoned Lithuania to come closer.

Lithuania stood near his desk, his head lowered.

"You trained Prussia well! He can do some high level stuff!"

"Yes... Mr. Russia," Lithuania said.

Russia was alerted by his low tone.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"About yesterday, I'm sorry...I don't want you to misunderstand."

"Misunderstand?" Russia said, still confused. He got out of his chair towering over Lithuania. "Exactly what are you apologizing for?"

"Well uh, I misspoke. We were talking about Prussia and I been busy with work lately, so it slipped out by accident! There's nothing you should worry about, Mr. Russia!"

"Lithuania is very kind!" Russia smiled. "Don't worry I'm not upset. If I was upset I'd do something really mean."

In an instant, Russia grabbed Lithuania by the collar and bent him over his desk. His hands out on the desk, Lithuania was defenseless. Russia tilted Lithuania's head towards the big doors leading into the room.

"I wonder how you'll feel if I'd order Prussia to come in and watch as I take you right in front of his eyes. That'll fix everything, right?"

Lithuania would rather die than let that happen.

"Please...don't."

"I didn't say I'll do it!" Russia laughed. He released his grip on Lithuania, and returned to his seat. "I'm being considerate, since I like Lithuania. Don't I deserve some kind of reward?"

Lithuania obediently sat on Russia's lap embracing him. Lithuania leaned in but Russia stopped him.

"Please say my name this time, okay?"

* * *

After hours of work, Prussia found an excuse to talk to Lithuania.

He spotted him walking the halls and he reached his hand out to prevent him from running away. Another hand smacked his away.

The culprit? Poland.

Prussia didn't falter.

"I need to talk with Lithuania."

"Nope! We're going to have a sleepover right now and you're not invited!" Poland said.

"It's not even eight yet, what are you twelve!?"

Prussia peered over to Lithuania expecting common sense to enter the debate. A part of him even wanted Lithuania to call him an idiot. Instead, Lithuania averted his eyes. He intertwined his hands with Poland's. Lithuania softly whispered in Poland's ear causing the latter to smile gleefully.

The whole exchange crushed Prussia. They looked like some dumb lovestruck teenagers.

"Liet is coming with me so buzz off!" Poland sneered.

The duo happily went about their way ignoring Prussia.

He slumped back heading to the study.

For the past week, Prussia had been having other nations overlook his work. Ukraine happily handed Prussia his work back.

"Ukraine, random question, would you choose me or Poland?"

Ukraine thought for a bit, "Poland."

"Eh!?"

"What's going on, Uka?"

Hungary entered the room. Prussia knew Hungary since they were kids so her judgement should be more in his favor!

"Hungary!" Prussia grabbed her as if his life depended on it. Hungary was about ready to smack him until he asked, "Would you choose me or Poland?"

"Poland, duh."

The bluntness of her answer hurt more than any battle wound she inflicted.

"Aren't I handsome though!?" Prussia pitifully insisted.

"Uh...in an eight grade way?"

_What the hell does that even mean?_

"What's with the sad questions all of a sudden?" Hungary asked.

"Well..." Prussia wondered how he should phrase it. "Everyone likes Pol-whatever even serious guys like Lithuania. He doesn't treat me the same as him."

"Probably because you're scum."

Prussia hated he couldn't completely reject that statement. Considering how everyone got here, Poland seems like a freaking saint. Yet even before, Lithuania preferred Poland over him.

Prussia knew why best.

Poland is Lithuania's "everything".

* * *

Poland eagerly jumped on Lithuania's bed.

"Don't make such a fuss. You might wake the others," Lithuania warned.

"Aren't they working overtime?" Poland said.

Lithuania would also still be working, but this week he's been going along with Poland's demands. Not that he was complaining. Poland figured something must have happened, but Lithuania acted as if nothing was wrong.

Did he get in a fight with Prussia? That could explain why he's dead set on avoiding him, but didn't Lithuania always fight with him?

Instead of annoyance in his eyes, Poland saw anxiety. Lithuania scared of Prussia? No way! What else could have happened though?

Poland mustered up his courage.

"Liet, if there's something going on you'll tell me?"

Lithuania shifted towards Poland, "What's this about?"

"Stuff, like Russia duh! Once I find the right opportunity, I'll beat the crap out of Russia for us!"

Lithuania let out a small chuckle. "You worry too much. Everything is fine."

"Liet, I'm your closest friend right?"

"Of course we're close friends," Lithuania smiled.

Lithuania turned off the lamp.

He fell asleep in an instant, but Poland was still troubled. He couldn't bring himself to ask a question he had for a long time.

_If we're close friends, why didn't you reform the Polish-Lithuania Commonwealth with me?_

During that time, Lithuania had regained his independence after living at Russia's place for the first time. Poland also gained his independence around the same time.

He naturally assumed they would reform the Polish-Lithuania Commonwealth and be close like old times. However, Lithuania didn't.

"I want to be by myself."

The statement shocked Poland.

"What?"

"I don't want to rely on others. I need to gain my own power."

Poland understood what Lithuania meant, but he couldn't imagine being separated from his only real friend. Did something happen at Russia's place?

"I know living with someone kind of sucks, but it's not that bad!" Poland said. Did Lithuania think he was unreliable? "Living with Austria taught me a bunch of stuff so we won't be in poverty like before! Also I met a bunch of cool nations like my friend, Italy-"

"Sounds like you had fun," Lithuania smiled. However, his eyes were dead. "Please don't compare your time with Austria to my experiences with Russia."

Who is this?

Normally Lithuania would have reluctantly agreed, and they would of ended up having a good time.

"If you're going to be like that, I'm taking Vinlius! It's technically mine."

Poland wasn't that serious when he said that. He said things like that all the time in the past, and Lithuania had no problem.

However, this Lithuania was different.

Poland saw a flurry of emotions on his face.

Lithuania bitterly said, "I dare you to try."

So they went to war.

The two fought a lot during that period. Poland feared this outcome the most, he lost his closest ally.

How far back did Lithuania change?

Eventually, Lithuania fell back under the control of Russia, and their tiny war seemed trivial in comparison. They rarely talked after that until Russia and Germany got crazy.

Soon, Poland was forced to stay at Russia's house himself. He wasn't sure which Lithuania he would meet.

Their first interaction since their fight was kind of awkward.

Poland darted his eyes around the place, "...hello, Liet."

Lithuania raised an eyebrow. "What are you being all shy for?"

Poland lit up and hugged the other nation like old times. He was so happy to have his friend back.

But while they weren't fighting anymore, there was still distance.

Whenever Poland would offer to help, Lithuania refused. He used to complain about Poland not helping.

He hid small things from Poland,. They never talked about the past. Were they even friends at this point? Poland didn't want to ask.

Then he showed up.

As Russia introduced the new unfortunate victim, Prussia, Poland couldn't help but smile seeing that cocky jerk suffer like him.

Poland turned to Lithuania expecting the same, but he saw nothing. In fact, his face reminded him of when they were at war.

Bitterness.

He then realized the reason why Lithuania changed.


	17. Caught in the Crosshairs Part 1

**(1790)**

Lithuania covered his cough. He could see a droplet of blood. He quickly wiped it off before Poland could notice. Lithuania handed Poland the fish soup from yesterday.

"Poland, I'm sorry. This is all we have…"

"Liet you idiot!" Poland coughed. "Call me Po before I die…."

"You're not going to die!"

While Sweden calmed down for the most part, the two found themselves faced with a new threat - Russia. Lithuania knew him as a creepy kid often bullied by his neighbors in the past. However, as of lately, he's been proving himself to be a force to be reckoned with after fighting Sweden and the Ottoman Empire.

Lately Russia has been butting his nose in the Polish-Lithuania Commonwealth's affairs so much that he might as well be Poland's boss at this point. Russia took Estonia and Latvia. Lithuania heard the treatment at his house wasn't ideal. Estonia eagerly wished to return to Sweden despite fearing the nation.

He couldn't forget coming home to find Poland in tears.

"Everyone is gone...I have no one but you Liet. Please don't leave me by myself!"

Poland desperately clung to Lithuania. This was from the nation who would make a joke out of everything. Lithuania couldn't blame him as he too wanted everything to go back to normal.

While Lithuania managed to stay with Poland, he didn't feel safe. Russia was a legit threat.

At least his sister is cute.

The two were struggling to get by each day. Things needed to change.

"We should start by making some reforms," Lithuania said. He held the sickly Poland. He seemed so thin. Lithuania feared he might break him if he applied too much pressure. "Everything will be fixed, okay? We need to seek out help."

"Help!? Who's going to help us when our death benefits them?"

Lithuania couldn't disagree. Europe couldn't care less about them as the Polish-Lithuania Commonwealth wasn't the superpower it used to be. If they want help they'll have to think outside the box.

Suddenly, an old face appeared in his head. A nonsensical idea.

"How about Prussia?"

Poland stared at Lithuania with crazed eyes. "Prussia!? Isn't it his and Russia's fault were like this!?"

"That's true, but we currently share a common enemy."

Russia.

With Russia out the way both countries didn't have to feel threatened by the emerging superpower.

Poland couldn't completely reject the idea.

"The downside is that we're working with Prussia…" Poland said. His face suddenly lit up evolving into a smile. "How about you meet up with him instead?"

"What?"

"You know more about the reform stuff than I do, and I don't have to bow my head to that bastard! It's a win-win!"

_So you want me to bow!?_

Lithuania should be eager for this chance to prove himself, but being alone with Prussia was another story.

It was early dusk when Lithuania arrived at Prussia's house. He was a bit nervous.

The last time they saw each other was Lithuania and Poland having no choice but to hand over their land. While they did work together centuries ago, Prussia might enjoy the chance to reject his former boss, Poland.

Lithuania hyped himself up before knocking on the door.

No response. Was he asleep?

Lithuania couldn't wait until morning so knocked much harder the second time.

"Geez! I'm coming! You know what time it is!?"

The door swung open revealing a disgruntled Prussia.

Lithuania couldn't help but stare in shock. Compared to him, Prussia was in fit condition. Lithuania, on the other hand, looked sickly.

Prussia eyed the scrawny Lithuania. "You look like utter garbage. Should you be making such a racket so early in the morning?"

"This is important! Just hear me out, the Polish Commonwealth is in dire straights."

"Good! This is payback for you guys being a pain in my side!"

"That was all deserved, don't rewrite history!"

"Why you...is that how you ask for help!? I'm going back to bed!"

"Wait, I'm sorry! It was a stupid joke!" Lithuania gripped the door before Prussia could shut it. He didn't care how pathetic he looked. "Please...you're the only person I can turn to."

Prussia sighed.

"...fine."

Prussia led Lithuania inside his house to a room with a large table.

"Wait here," Prussia left letting out a large yawn.

Lithuania was tired too, but he had to save Poland.

He patiently waited at the table. He couldn't help but look around at the spacious house. Unlike Poland's crumbling house, Prussia's exuded wealth with every wall displaying some sort of achievement. Lithuania got more nervous.

Could he really convince Prussia to help them?

Prussia returned with a sandwich.

"Eat this."

Lithuania's stomach rumbled. It's been a while since he had meat. He couldn't stop himself from immediately wolfing down the thing. After finishing it, he snapped out of his frenzy to catch Prussia staring at him wide-eyed.

Not the proper way to start a business meeting.

"Sorry," Lithuania awkwardly wiped his face. "Anyway about my proposition-"

"Did you want something else?"

"Huh?"

"I could make you another one."

Lithuania was briefly tempted by the offer, but then he remembered Poland. It wouldn't be fair to enjoy good food without him.

"Thanks, but I wish to talk about serious matters," Lithuania brought out a mess of papers he hurriedly packed. "I came to talk about the Polish-Lithuania Commonwealth."

"Where's Pol-whatever?" Prussia asked.

"Ah, it's just me as the representative. Is that alright?"

"That's less of a problem for me to deal with, so I'll allow it."

Lithuania wanted to say something about Prussia's smug attitude, but he kept it to himself.

"You already know that Russia is a growing threat, so I was hoping if it's possible that the Kingdom of Prussia would like to form an alliance with us."

Lithuania tried his best to explain the reforms and benefits of the alliance. At the end of his speech, Prussia stared at Lithuania, not saying anything. He seemed unimpressed.

Lithuania panicked. "Is there something wrong?"

"Well," Prussia began. "You're right that Russia is a problem, and that aristocrat bastard is no better…but is there anything you can offer to sweeten the deal? I'm putting more work in this alliance."

"Territory?"

"That's a given."

More? There was nothing else they could offer without going further into poverty. Nothing left aside from his pride...

Lithuania swallowed.

"I'll do anything you want. During the alliance you can use me anyway you want. The Polish-Lithuania Commonwealth will be beneficial in no time!" Lithuania stared into Prussia's eyes. "Can't you do this as a favor for me?"

Prussia relaxed a bit. He walked over to Lithuania and placed a hand on his shoulder. At that moment, Lithuania saw Prussia as a respectable nation. Could being an independent kingdom have changed him into a decent individual?

Prussia smirked, "Anything I want?"

_Never mind._

Lithuania nodded. He tried his best to ignore the growing pain in his stomach.

That's how Lithuania's days as Prussia's servant began. He cooked, cleaned, and generally embarrassed himself to make Prussia happy.

* * *

"Lit-whatever, prepared lunch for me!"

"Yes, Prussia…"

"Prussia _what_?"

"Yes... **lord** Prussia…"

Lithuania wanted to die.

He listened to Prussia's demands trying not to lose his mind.

"So you're now Prussia's lackey?" Poland asked.

"Until something changes... yeah."

"That sucks!" Poland bemoaned. "You're supposed to be my exclusive lackey!"

"I rather not be anyone's lackey…"

At Prussia's house, Lithuania remembered once eyeing a nearby frame on a counter. Pictured was The Great Fredrick, an admirable foe of the Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth even in his dying days. Also on the counter, Lithuania saw an array of gold and silver accessories ranging from trinkets, pendants, and badges.

Prussia looked up from the stack of papers and caught Lithuania staring at his trophies.

"Impressed are you?" He smugly asked.

"Yes," Lithuania admitted. "Who did you loot these off of?"

"I'm not France! I earned them!"

Lithuania didn't doubt it. From the corner of his eye, he saw another picture this time with Prussia. He wasn't alone. Also pictured was a boy the same age as Lithuania. Both Prussia and him were smiling posing like idiots with their rifles.

"Who's this with you in the picture?"

"That's America, the former colony kid."

So that's America.

Lithuania heard many stories about him from Tadeusz Kościuszko. The reforms were partially inspired by the American Revolution. Lithuania couldn't imagine being so fortunate and winning his independence. Though the fact England has many enemies may have been a major factor.

"I can't believe your doing all this work for Pol-whatever."

Lithuania shrugged. "No one else is going to do it."

As the days went on, Lithuania noticed many powerful nations coming in and out of Prussia's house. France, England, Spain, and even Austria. While Lithuania mostly stayed out their way, occasionally he noticed them glance at him. They all looked at Lithuania with pity.

Compared their growing riches, Lithuania's poverty was a blight on Europe. He can imagine Prussia bragging about his new toy.

He could do nothing about it but endure for the sake of Poland.

He wasn't as powerful as America.

"Out of curiosity...what ever happened to that locket I gave you?"

Prussia didn't bother looking over as he assorted through the paperwork. "That cheap thing? I probably tossed it somewhere ages ago."

"I see…"

Lithuania put on his best face to hide how much that statement hurt.

After all, Prussia wasn't a measly Duchy anymore. He was a kingdom. It's for the best Lithuania didn't bring up the past. He didn't care if Prussia used him as a servant, as long as he agreed to help the Commonwealth.

So Lithuania talked extensively about the reforms in hopes of saving Poland from disappearing.

Prussia's snoring interrupted one of their meetings. Lithuania grumbled a bit. He seemed to be the only work putting any serious work into this alliance.

This wasis his savior apparently.

_Do you enjoy making a fool of me?_

But Lithuania said nothing.

He grabbed a nearby blanket, covered it around Prussia, and left on his way back to Poland's house.

* * *

Once he got home, Lithuania slammed on the nearest couch not wanting to move. Poland began poking him to see if he was dead.

Unfortunately, he wasn't.

"Do you want to switch?" Poland asked. "I'll suck it up and go over Prussia's house tomorrow if you want?"

"No, I'm fine! You focus on internal affairs and take it easy!"

Lithuania was as sick as Poland, but they really couldn't afford one side of the commonwealth slacking during this period.

There's a knock at the door alerting the two nations. Poland tensed up as he already knew who it was. Due to his petrified state, Lithuania left the couch to face their fate.

He opened the door to a recently familiar sight.

Russia stood there with a smile with Estonia, and Latvia faithfully beside him. Russia was all smiles while Estonia and Latvia were terrified. Lithuania tried his best to endure the growing pit in his stomach.

Since the partition of 1772, Russia's bosses and the Polish-Lithuania Commonwealth have been getting more involved. Most meeting consisted of demands to the Commonwealth as Russia doesn't compromise.

Despite the tense atmosphere, the Baltics were able to create an attempt at normalcy.

As Poland and Russia were in the latest horror show, Lithuania served tea to his friends Estonia and Latvia.

"Basically I'm learning Russian...but compared to Russia, my cities are more popular with tourist!" Estonia said. "Speaking of night terrors, isn't Prussia still giving you guys trouble?"

"We don't have to worry about him," Lithuania quickly answered. He noticed the two nations giving him odd looks. "We're in a temporary alliance."

Estonia stopped at his words. "Your working with Prussia now?"

"It's a long story." Lithuania said. He rather not talk about Prussia when he's at home. "I bet Russia is more tolerable than that idiot."

"No way!" Estonia and Latvia answered in unison.

Lithuania, baffled, asked, "Weren't you guys scared of Prussia not too long ago?"

"That's true, but Russia is on another level..." Estonia drifted off.

"I wish every night for the days Prussia would chase me with mud over Russia!" Latvia said.

Lithuania worried what Russia was doing to their sanity.

"What's working for Prussia like?" Estonia asked.

Lithuania didn't know how to answer that.

To Lithuania, Prussia was as bad as Russia. They only reason Prussia accepted their alliance was to make a fool of him. Just like in the past, Lithuania is yet again getting dragged around by him.

Even though they been together almost everyday now, it's not like he understood him any better. The only thing he knew was things from the past. Them as stupid teenagers sneaking around Poland for practice sessions.

He rather not think of that.

If he could describe those memories in one word:

Painful.

"Everyone is having fun, huh?"

The entire room turned cold. The Baltic countries turned to see Russia peeking by the door frame. The cozy atmosphere immediately crumbled.

"Our bosses are done talking. Let's go home everyone!"

Estonia and Latvia hastily got up. Russia put his arm around both of them dragging them out as they helplessly looked towards Lithuania. Lithuania sadly waved off his friends. He hated he could do nothing but watch.

Russia gave one glance back to the lone nation.

"See you later, Lithuania."

Russia smiled on his way out. Lithuania felt his spine shiver at those words.

Poland soon entered the room after in a bad mood. A typical scene after a meeting with Russia.

"They basically steamrolled, like, every idea I had!" Poland pouted. "One higher up is saying one thing, my boss is saying another. The sooner we finish the reforms, the better everything will turn out right? We won't be deal with that creepy bastard on a daily basis!"

Lithuania eagerly nodded.

There was nothing else for them to believe. A small hope for Prussian decency.


	18. Caught in the Crosshairs Part 2

**May 3, 1791**

It was time. They could prolong it no longer. Poland gulped. Lithuania couldn't shake off his unease. Their reforms were submitted. Their bosses have been fighting all morning.

One side defended the Commonwealth's new constitutional monarchy while the other wanted to remain in Russia's good graces.

Lithuania never expected a piece a paper to cause such a divide.

Then there was Russia himself.

Russia smiled at Poland and Lithuania. In front of him were the reforms. Russia never dropped his gaze as he pointed to the paperwork.

"You're making a lot of changes without going through me? You sure love surprises!" His smiled never dropped.

"Y-yeah!" Poland puffed out his chest. Lithuania saw him shaking. "The Commonwealth totally sucks, we want to fix it!"

"The Commonwealth is fine the way it is."

"We're in literal poverty!"

"You can stay with me at my house!" Russia said, in complete seriousness. "Everyone will be there!"

Lithuania couldn't help think of the miserable expressions on Estonia and Latvia's face. He wanted to avoid that at all cost.

"I fear you're making some rather...bad decisions."

Russia invaded Poland's personal space speaking directly into his ear.

Lithuania decided to pipe up, "Russia, with all due respect, we are our country. Please don't meddle in our affairs...so much!"

Russia shifted his attention to Lithuania. He tried his best not to faint.

Russia roughly patted their shoulders then gave them one last squeeze.

"We'll talk again soon. Maybe over dinner?"

Russia winked at Lithuania before leaving.

There was an awkward silence between the two until Poland turned his attention to Lithuania. His usual confidence displayed with a thumbs up.

"That went better than I thought!"

"I hate to see what you think is worse!" Lithuania said in disbelief.

"I didn't pass out, so I'm better than Russia!"

_The bar has been set that low, huh?_

The Polish-Lithuania Commonwealth finally made it stance. No one really seemed to be on their side.

A letter from Prussia's boss congratulated them, however, Lithuania wondered if Prussia himself felt the same.

A part of him was scared to know.

* * *

**December, 1791**

The Christmas season was in full bloom. Poland was excited to decorate the house, but Lithuania was more worried about the reforms. He knew sooner or later the Polish-Lithuania Commonwealth was going to have to face Russia. The duo decided to wait until the end of Christmas to have the illusion of peace for the holidays.

Poland messily powdered the Stollen causing a mess all over the kitchen.

"Hey, Poland...why don't I do that?"

Poland nonchalantly handed Lithuania the canister. "Why are we even going so far for that Prussian bastard? He's bound to be eating fancy cakes all season."

"We have an alliance," Lithuania wiped the powder off Poland's cheek. "As much as you're right, we have to show good will especially around the holidays."

That's what he told himself anyways. Honestly, he didn't have much faith in Prussia. Will a cake sway Prussia? He is a glutton.

Poland pulls out a pile of candles.

"What is that for?" Lithuania asked.

"For the bread, duh! It's not a party without candles!"

"Stollen isn't like cake."

"It's fine! Prussia can handle a little wax," Poland sneered.

_A little wax could ruin this alliance._

"Uh, just put them on the table and I'll light it later."

Poland reluctantly placed the candles on the counter.

"Everyone else is probably having a grand time..." Poland sighed. "The closest we got is Russia and he doesn't even celebrate."

Christmas with Russia? Sounds like hell.

At least Estonia, Latvia, and Belarus would be there.

A knock on the door filled the room. They weren't really expecting anyone, but they also feared it was the obvious answer: Russia. Poland timidly reached for the door, but his look of fear quickly changed into a wide grin.

"Hungary?" Poland hugged his old friend with so much force Lithuania doubted his poor condition. Poland had trouble around strangers, but to those he was close to it's another story. "Shouldn't you be partying it up at Austria's place?"

"About that," Hungary said. "I wanted to see if you guys would to celebrate mass with us? I already asked Uka."

Poland and Lithuania looked at Hungary in shock.

"Is that allowed!?" Poland asked.

"It's only mass," Hungary laughed. "I talked to Mr. Austria and had no issues about it! So, are you guys coming?"

"Hell yeah! We don't have anything else planned!" Poland was walking on air. He got to hang out with Hungary, Italy, Ukraine, and enjoy good food!? "Liet, we should totally go!"

Poland couldn't hide his excitement.

Lithuania, however, remained skeptical.

"Poland you can go have fun," Lithuania gestured towards the cake. "I'll drop off the stollen and probably work for the rest of the evening."

Poland puffed up his cheeks, "Geez dude, you're no fun as usual. I'll eat for both of us okay?"

Lithuania laughed.

In truth, he hated the idea of partying with the very people who refused to help him.

* * *

He walked up the creaky steps of Prussia's house. He knocked on the door.

The house was silent. Did Prussia already go out? He is a powerful nation, so him barging in on Austria or even England's holiday party made sense.

He should have waited until tomorrow.

During his internal debate, the door opened. Lithuania saw Prussia in a disheveled way of dress as if he had just woken up. He glanced behind the Prussian, and noticed most of the lights were out in his house.

"Were you leaving?" Lithuania asked.

"No?"

There's a awkward beat of silence.

Prussia's eyes were soon directed to the stollen. Lithuania lifted it up for him to see.

"A sign of good faith for the future."

"Are you trying to persuade me with food?"

Lithuania paused unable to respond.

"It was a joke," Prussia said. "Bring it in."

Lithuania entered the house to see the only thing lighting up the room was a low flame from the fire place, and a lazy attempt of lights on the fir tree. Prussia sat on the couch with a glass and bottle of alcohol in full view. Lithuania awkwardly placed the stollen the table as well.

The cake seemed out of place,

Lithuania then remember what Poland said and reached into his pocket.

He placed a few candle on the stollen. He grabbed a wooden splint to light them.

Is it a party now? It didn't feel like it.

Lithuania huddled at the fireplace in a poor attempt for warmth from the low flame. Lithuania turned his attention to Prussia silently drinking by himself.

"You weren't invited to any parties?"

Prussia flinched.

"Well, of course they would want the awesome me, but I rejected them all! I'm too cool for mingling with that aristocrat bastard and that crapwad Hungary! I rather work through the holidays!"

Lithuania narrowed his eyes. He can clearly tell that Prussia was lying.

Prussia had lots of fancy presents under his tree, but here he was alone on Christmas.

He silently sat on the couch next to Prussia.

"What is it?" Prussia awkwardly asked.

"I'll drink with you. I'm not going to any parties either."

They drank in silence with no small talk. Only the sound of glass and the nearby flame filling the room.

Lithuania thought of Poland who was probably still in church right now. He expected the former Christian Order to be doing the same.

"Why aren't you in church?" Lithuania bluntly asked.

"Who are you the Spanish Inquisition!?" Prussia looked at the bottom of his glass. "I'm not really a believer these days."

Prussia could see the shock on Lithuania's face.

"What's the big deal? I missed a couple days of church, so what?"

"I'm just thinking of those days you basically shot arrows at me for, you know, not believing."

"That wasn't the only thing I did!" Prussia insisted. "We used to wrestle all the time, remember!?"

"Against my will."

"We fought, uh, arrows, swords...give me a minute."

"It's all fighting," Lithuania laughed. "That really is all you think about."

Lithuania noticed his glass was empty. As he reached the for bottle, Prussia stopped him.

"...there is one thing."

Prussia meekly placed his hand on top of Lithuania's. Lithuania's body felt hot to the touch.

Although Prussia's hands were sweaty, they were also warm. His mind flashed back to the time when they were younger. Their biggest worry was getting caught (and occasionally Sweden).

In the cold night, Lithuania clung to that sensation.

But that was then, this is now. Lithuania couldn't go back to those days.

Lithuania snatched his hand back startling Prussia.

"Sorry...it must be the alcohol, Kesesese!"

That's a perfect excuse.

The alcohol was getting to him.

Lithuania can forget everything and act like normal in the morning.

With an empty glass, he had the perfect escape. Yet a small part of him search the glass for it's last drop. Too scared of returning back to reality.

Lithuania gripped Prussia's hand causing him to make a weird noise. He looked confused at Lithuania who kept his gaze. He didn't move his hand this time. Taking the chance, Prussia pulled Lithuania towards him and they kissed.

Lithuania didn't know what to call this feeling.

It's like watching a low candle flame. Lithuania was afraid he might never feel the same way again, so he desperately clung to it.

* * *

The rooster did it's morning call, but Lithuania remained in bed.

Poland read the thermometer. Lithuania could tell from his expression that it wasn't good.

"Did you catch a cold or something?" Poland asked.

"Maybe, I don't feel well."

Yesterday was freezing, but he didn't even notice.

"Today I'll do the heavy lifting...or I'll ask Ukraine, whatever! I doubt that jerk Prussia would hassle you for not coming in for one day."

_He might_ , Lithuania thought.

However, Poland was right. He could barely get out of bed without feeling sore. He turned over in bed thinking about last night.

How was he going to face Prussia after yesterday?

A series of chirps and tapping caught his attention. He looked over by his window to see a small bird making a racket. Lithuania opened his window. Unlike most birds, this one headed straight for Lithuania. He noticed a note in his mouth and the bird was insistent on Lithuania getting it. It eagerly nudged the letter at his leg.

He opened the letter:

> _Don't bother coming in during the Christmas season_
> 
> _Be grateful_ _for having a generous employer!_
> 
> _The Awesome Prussia_

Lithuania didn't feel grateful.

He stared blankly at the note then the bird. Poland peeked his head back in the room.

"Liet, I'm going to the stables. Do you need anything?"

"Can I have a quill and paper?"

* * *

Back at his house, Prussia was feeling proud of himself. His make-shift bird return making it's usual grunts.

He noticed another letter in it's beak. He wasn't expecting this.

Is it a thank you note? Or something else?

Cautiously he opened the letter:

> _See you in spring, coward_
> 
> _Lithuania of the Polish-Lithuania Commonwealth_

Of course not.

Prussia angrily knocked on Poland's door. Lithuania answered still in his pajamas.

"Oh, is it already January?"

Prussia flashed the letter. It appeared crumble then poorly straightened out.

"What is this?"

"A note."

"I know that! Who are you calling a coward!?"

Lithuania stared at him dumbfounded. He came all the way over for this?

Prussia quickly looked around before awkwardly planting a kiss on Lithuania.

"Who's a coward now!?"

He stomped, red-faced, off before Lithuania could answer. Poland caught a glimpse of Prussia leaving.

"What was that guy doing here?"

"Something stupid like usual," Lithuania said as causally as possible.

Inside, he felt his fever worsened.


	19. Caught in the Crosshairs Part 3

Lithuania wondered why of all people he chose to be involved with Prussia, the guy who brought him nothing but trouble since they were kids.

Poland was his best friend for years, and America provided him a safe place after Russia.

Prussia and Lithuania weren't friends or technically even lovers. Merely two lonely people trying to past the time like in the past. Lithuania just happened to be there.

**xxx**

**(1792)**

As the days waned on, the more Russia came to Poland's house to debate the reforms. Everyone was talking in circles at this point.

"The sooner you guys join big brother the less of a pain in the ass you'll be!" Belarus said. "You wussy face dogs!"

"Sister please calm down," Russia said. "Today we're also getting nowhere huh?"

"No," Poland crossed his arms. "We want a constitutional monarchy! Is that so hard to get!?"

Despite Poland's big talk, Lithuania knew he was scared.

Russia smiled but his words were stern, "We're getting really tired of this game."

As Russia got up from his seat, he reached for one last vorschmack.

"The best part of these meetings is Lithuania's cooking!"

"Thank you..." Lithuania muttered.

Despite his kind words, that didn't stop Russia from nearly beating Lithuania to death a week later.

Russia's friendly smiled twisted into outright glee.

Lithuania knew the countdown was over.

No declaration or anything. Russia was done talking.

Poland didn't think about it much at first, he even thought the incident was kind of funny, but the longer Russia stayed the more worried he got.

They knew this day was coming since last year, but seeing the Russian troops march on their lands confirmed their fears. Russia intended to prove his growing influence was well-earned.

The Commonwealth refused to budge, so he'll make it budge.

Under all the discord, the Polish-Lithuania Commonwealth did received support from he people. Including from France. He was going through his own type of change not unlike the Commonwealth. Poland talked highly of France and the revolution.

"He fought off Prussia and Austria at once! We can never do something like that!" Poland gleamed. "Also his Pączki is way tastier than yours!"

"I guess you're right..."

Lithuania knew Poland didn't mean ill-intent, but hearing him praise another nation despite all his own hard work made him a bit sour. Of course, he didn't let Poland know this, so he took out his stress by training by himself.

Hours practicing his marksmanship thinking of nothing but saving the Commonwealth.

Aim. Squeeze. Shoot. Repeat.

Simple.

During his brief break, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"If you were on you're own, you wouldn't have to get upset over stuff like that."

Lithuania grimaced then pushed the hand off his shoulder. Of course it was Prussia.

"Oh, are you any better, _Lord_ Prussia?" Lithuania's words were bitter.

"You rather be bossed around by Pol-whatever?"

He didn't want to talk about this. Especially not with Prussia. Him acting like he knew everything pissed Lithuania off further.

He would be lying if he said he never thought about leaving the Commonwealth. Poland wasn't absolutely perfect especially since their first meeting when Poland bossed him around. However, when he opened up to him, Lithuania felt he was needed.

He can't just ditch him. They were friends. Things make sense when they were together.

What would he even do by himself?

His time of freedom as a duchy by himself was so brief, all he could remember was Poland.

And Prussia.

Unfortunately, Prussia wouldn't leave him alone.

"Go away," Lithuania warned.

He gripped his rifle.

"What are you going to do shoot me?"

"I'm considering it."

Prussia seemed amused at Lithuania's answer. Such a threat is merely a flea bite to him.

Lithuania felt like a trapped animal.

He hated feeling this way, so he trained even more, desperate to escape that helplessness.

As the Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth prepared for battle. Poland noticed their numbers were lacking.

Poland, Lithuania, and even Ukraine was there but Prussia had yet to show.

"Where's Prussia!?"

Poland continually paced the tent.

Lithuania had to force him to sit. He tried to calm his nerves as much as possible.

"Poland have some coffee."

"One day, he's just not going to show up! I don't trust him."

Poland was a frantic mess.

Lithuania had some doubts of his own, but Prussia was the closest thing to help they had.

"If that does happen, we'll just beat him up like old times."

"Yeah that's true," Poland laughed. Poland proceeded to squeeze the life out of Lithuania. "You always know what to say. I love you, Liet!"

Hearing Poland say that made everything worth it.

"I love you too, Poland."

A purposely loud cough caught the duo's attention. They turned to see the late Prussia.

"Sorry to ruin your close friendship, but I want to get his over with."

Poland didn't loosen his grip on Lithuania as he stared Prussia down, "You finally gonna do your damn job?"

"You mean me saving your entire lively hood?" Prussia's malicious grin widened. "I don't like your tone, you should be on your knees grateful I took pity on you. I have other things to do beside babysit the so-called Commonwealth."

Lithuania's headache returned.

Shouldn't Russia be the one they were fighting?

Lithuania put himself between the two nations who were sticking their tongues out at each other.

"Prussia, lets sit down and talk far over there. Poland, can you check up on Ukraine? I'll be there soon."

Poland scowled giving Prussia one last look then he obediently left.

Lithuania led Prussia to the war tent in silence. He could tell that Prussia was in a bad mood.

"Is something wrong?"

"Outside your little buddy, I had to deal with France all day. I swear when I get the chance I'm gonna punch that bastard in the face."

Prussia rambled on for a good few minutes. Lithuania sensed if this went on they won't be able to work, so he decided to boost Prussia's mood.

"Your clothes look really cool."

"Don't they!?" Prussia smiled. "I mean, everything I wear is cool, so that's a given!"

Lithuania was for once relieved at his simplicity.

Disaster avoided.

Prussia rigorously went over Lithuania's battle plans. He showed no mercy calling out any minor inconsistency of Lithuania's. While smug as usual, Lithuania found himself unable to say anything against him.

He did win Silesia from Austria, and go against England during the American Revolution.

It's odd being on the same side for once.

"Russia basically wants to sent a message. The Commonwealth should hold out then we can tire out his forces despite his impressive numbers."

After looking at tedious plans for hours, Lithuania's eyes slowly started to close despite his best intentions. The coffee didn't seem to be helping.

Each time he blinked, his eyes stayed closed longer than before.

"Does Poland have any remarkable commanders?" Prussia asked.

"It's...like," Lithuania mumbled. "Yeah, that."

"What?"

"Whatever you say...don't do that."

"Earth to Lithuania?"

Unfortunately, Lithuania was too far gone.

Even the harden table seemed soft as a pillow.

* * *

A hand ruffled his hair. Lithuania pushed the hand away, eager to go back to sleep.

"You're such a lazy ass."

He soon found his cheek being pulled.

Lithuania jerked forward falling out of his chair. A painful awakening indeed.

He looked up to see Prussia staring down at him. He quickly remembered he was in the middle of a meeting.

"You fell asleep."

"Seriously!?" Lithuania wiped his face trying to retain what little professionalism he had left. "For how long?"

"30 minutes?"

Lithuania noticed Prussia was missing his coat. He realized what was draped over his shoulders.

"Sorry..."

"Overworking yourself again? You're such a masochist."

"How nice you get to live a cozy life of freedom, but I don't have such luxury."

"Don't be jealous of my born awesomeness, Kesesese!" Prussia grinned pointing to his coat. "Maybe if you're lucky a small amount of my cool aura will rub off on you."

"Gross."

Lithuania carelessly tossed off Prussia's coat.

"Who are you calling gross!? Aren't you the gross one? Unless you kiss random people for fun, you pervert!"

"I'm leaving. Sorry to waste your time."

Lithuania got from his seat. Prussia grabbed his arm before he could leave the tent.

"Hey, I'm just kidding! I don't care if you're a pervert."

Prussia's grip turn into a half-hearted embrace as he pulled Lithuania backwards towards him. Lithuania looked over his shoulder to see the sheepish face of the once egocentric nation bore into him.

Lithuania turned to kiss him.

"You're the pervert," Lithuania said.

As their lips touched again, the feeling slowly became more intense.

Without warning, Prussia shoved his hand under Lithuania's shirt.

Lithuania immediately pushed away Prussia's hand.

"There's nothing there."

Lithuania felt ashamed saying such a ridiculous thing out loud.

Prussia's dumb face didn't help.

During this strange mood, Lithuania heard someone approaching.

"Excuse me, is Lithuania here?"

Lithuania recognized the voice as Ukraine.

Prussia gestured for him to keep quiet. The desperate look on his face gave Lithuania an unexpected rush. Oh how the mighty have fallen.

Lithuania ignored him specifically to piss him off.

"Yeah, come in!"

"Damn you..." Prussia grumbled.

"I slacked off enough. I need to work."

Ukraine, oblivious, poked her head into the tent.

"Poland told me you wanted to see me?"

"Uh, yeah, right!"

Prussia gave an annoyed sigh, "I'll leave you guys alone-"

Lithuania grabbed him.

"Both of us need to work. Isn't that why your here?"

"Ugh, you're so annoying!" Prussia whined.

The three of them went over the earlier battle plan, this time with a fully rested Lithuania.

Prussia didn't sugarcoat Russia's intentions despite Ukraine's presence. While necessary, Lithuania worried war with Russia would upset her too much. Belarus got to stay with her brother, but Ukraine was living by herself and working under the Commonwealth.

Ukraine looked over to see Lithuania in deep thought.

"You look troubled, do you want to talk about it?" She asked.

"It's nothing really..." Lithuania hesitated but finally worked up the nerve to ask, "Ukraine, will you be able to fight your brother?"

Ukraine's cheery demeanor dampened a bit.

"He's my family, but the thought of brother getting closer everyday keeps me up at night. I'm such a horrible sister!"

That reaction is actually pretty normal.

"I love my brother, but I'm loyal to my people. If he wants war, then as his older sister I'll give it to him!"

Ukraine smiled proudly.

Lithuania envied Ukraine. He too feared Russia's growing closeness, but could never imagine maintaining a positive attitude like that.

As Ukraine left the tent, Lithuania noticed Prussia glancing at Ukraine. Throughout their meeting his eyes went up then down.

Then back up when she was looking.

Lithuania shouldn't have expected anything more from an unchivalrous oaf like him.

"Prussia, why don't you go help Ukraine?"

Prussia raised an eyebrow, "Weren't you the one who asked me to stay here?"

"Well, she has _them_."

" _Them_?"

Lithuania groaned at Prussia's idiocy.

"Nothing, never mind."

Lithuania left the tent and a confused Prussia chased after him.

"Don't leave me hanging! What is it that she has!?"


	20. Caught in the Crosshairs Part 4

**(1792)**

Yesterday is yesterday. Today is today.

Another morning, another battle with Russia.

Seeing Lithuania in absolute pain brought Russia joy.

Russia looked at Lithuania in such an intense way he feared for more than his life. Yet Russia had no issues inflicting pain on him. The more Lithuania endured his daily assault the happier he became.

He didn't bother with this strange assault on Poland.

"Whoa Liet, you got beaten up by Russia again? Uncool!" Poland teased.

"Just leave me here to die..."

"Don't overreact! Russia isn't going to kill us, like, maybe!"

Lithuania hated how Poland didn't take anything he said seriously. Though Lithuania enjoyed being around someone as fun and wild as Poland. His life would definitely be boring otherwise.

Lithuania listened and smiled.

Prussia is another story.

Whenever Prussia tried to show off Lithuania had no issues knocking him down. Whether from clothes, food, and the military Prussia was ready to brag to the poor unfortunate Polish-Lithuania Commonwealth.

Out of nowhere Prussia asked, "Hey, wanna do something?"

Lithuania stood there dumbfounded.

"Do I have a choice?" Lithuania snarked.

No matter how many times Lithuania asked Prussia refused to tell him where they were going.

Eventually Lithuania realized where they were.

Marking the end of the boulevard Unter den Linden was the Peace Gate. The Gate was 26 meters high, six Doric columns on either side, and five walkways through the gate.

"I bet you're impressed huh?" Prussia gloated. "My current boss is all about art now. He intended for the gate to be modelled after the Propylaeum of Athens' Acropolis, whatever that is."

"Impressed by how a war-manic like you has anything resembling an artistic side."

"Took you long enough to notice!"

Despite all his gloating, his personality flipped in an instant. Lithuania felt something brushed up against his fingers. He looked over and saw a strangely gentle expression on Prussia's face.

Lithuania found his hand suddenly yanked and in Prussia's.

For once, Lithuania decided to let him ramble on about yet another great achievement of his.

This was slowly becoming his new routine.

Then a month of fighting Russia passed.

Lithuania noticed at the latest war meeting that the support from the Kingdom of Prussia was absent. Poland complained like usual as Lithuania waited. No message or anything.

This was bizarre as war was the one thing Prussia is serious about. It's all he knew.

"I told you that idiot would forget to come," Poland bemoaned. "I bet he's drunk off his ass somewhere passed out in a tavern's gutters."

"I can't completely disagree."

Lithuania figured he would yell at Prussia for the umpteenth time for not taking the reform dispute seriously until an unexpected face greeted Poland and Lithuania at their war tent.

"Hungary? What are you doing here?"

Poland burst at the steams seeing his old friend. Lithuania found himself avoiding eye contact.

Hungary and Poland were best friends and she's a nice person. However the back of his mind could only see her as the girl Prussia likes.

It makes things awkward very fast.

"So you also have business with Prussia?" She asked.

"Y-yeah!," Lithuania piped up. "Wait, also?"

"Mr. Austria has been looking for him all morning. I assumed he was here."

Did Prussia tell her of their alliance? It's not a secret or anything, but it unnerved Lithuania. He couldn't help but think of how close they are.

"He's a no-show unfortunately," Poland grumbled.

"Really? I thought you guys beat him up and he ran back home or something!" Hungary laughed.

"Prussia is a handful, but he isn't that bad," Lithuania injected.

Lithuania didn't know why he was defending that idiot.

"True, true." Hungary leaned in excited. "Even with Russia that guy can't do much, huh?"

Lithuania and Poland blankly looked at her.

"...Russia?"

Hungary paused confused by their tone, "Did I misunderstand?"

Lithuania suddenly had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

* * *

Like any day before, Lithuania walked up the creaky steps of Prussia's house. He repeatedly knocked at the door until a tired Prussia opened it.

"You're always so noisy!"

"You missed our war strategy meeting," Lithuania said.

"Oh, I forgot."

There's a brief pause before Lithuania wordlessly walks into the house. Prussia yawned and stretched out his stiff back.

He looked up at a stern-face Lithuania.

"What is it?" He asked, somewhat annoyed.

"You're not going to tell me?"

"...tell you what?"

Lithuania sighed loudly, "Did you really forget about the meeting...or did you not plan on going in the first place?"

There is another pause as Prussia struggles to come up with an immediate response.

"I don't know what-"

"Stop lying to me!" Lithuania swiftly interrupted.

Prussia, stunned, stopped his weak defense.

Lithuania already knew everything.

_"Russia and Prussia's bosses have been planning to destroy the Polish-Lithuania Commonwealth since last year. He has been trying to convince Mr. Austria to take part for a while now."_

Prussia doesn't say anything. Instead his eyes were glued to the floor.

"At least look me in the eyes."

Prussia finally lifted his head.

"Is it true?" Lithuania asked.

"...Yeah, it's true."

"I see."

Lithuania punched Prussia sending him across the room. Lithuania stomped over and grabbed Prussia's collar lifting him off the ground.

"You must think this is funny don't you? That I'm one big joke?"

Why else fill his head with nonsensical ideas? Why pretend he wanted anything to do with him?

Prussia seemed unfazed. Lithuania shook him for a response of any kind.

Lithuania tightened his grip

"Why get my hopes up if you're only interested in saving your own skin!?"

"Why else?" Prussia causally shrugged. "I have no use for you anymore."

"Everything was a lie? None of it was real?"

Lithuania's voice was suddenly so low he doubted Prussia heard him.

Prussia blankly looked at his assaulter.

"That was what you wanted, right? We were only kidding around."

Lithuania's heart fell.

He ignored the warning signs he knew since they were children for a fleeting feeling. Something he was too afraid to call love.

That's all Lithuania was to Prussia.

A toy.

Despite his anger, nothing changed.

None of this really mattered. The Polish-Lithuania Commonwealth is still doom.

Whatever Lithuania did, it had no real effect on Prussia.

Just knowing that made Lithuania want to punch him into oblivion even more.

Instead, Lithuania let go of Prussia.

"Forget it."

Prussia was surprised at Lithuania's loosened grip.

Lithuania turned to leave, but Prussia called out to him.

"...Hey, wait."

Why?

One last taunt? To further defend himself?

None of that mattered.

Lithuania should have kept walking, and pretended he didn't hear him. Yet, he stopped.

A part of him despite his anger wished for something. The small flame of whatever they were to still be there.

He gave one last look to the man that tossed him aside.

Seeing Lithuania stop surprised even Prussia.

Prussia's smug smile soon returned, "Send my regards to Pol-whatever."

Of course not.

Prussia just wanted the last laugh.

* * *

The rest is history.

Despite the Commonwealth's best efforts, they had no choice but to sign a ceasefire.

That's how dire their situation was.

Lithuania knew that wouldn't be the end of it. That's not how Russia works.

They were becoming too much of a problem as a protectorate.

As soon as the new year hit, Prussia signed an alliance with Russia to destroy the Commonwealth.

Funny how a piece of paper can change one's feelings.

Lithuania and Poland were on their last legs. As the storm raged on, their stamina slowly waned.

Lithuania looked longingly towards the sky.

He remembered the days Poland, Estonia, Latvia, and he played in the rye fields. Peaceful days that will be no more.

_"You're such a bore. Do you do anything but read?"_

_"Stop bothering me."_

_"What are you gonna tell Pol-whatever? You're such a teacher pet, Kesesese!"_

Lithuania let out a bitter laugh.

Head in the dirt after losing everything, his mind still thought of Prussia.

Lithuania truly is an idiot.

Russia dragged Lithuania away from Poland, everything he knew.

The world seemed to go dark.

**xxx**

**(1795)**

Lithuania began to stay at Russia's house and Poland at Austria's.

While it was still dark outside, Lithuania prepared to start his new routine.

Russia could call him any minute.

He walked the quiet hall as the other nations slept, heading to the bathroom. As he washed his face, he noticed the bags around his eyes. He couldn't recognize his own face anymore.

He reached for a towel to find the rack empty. Did he forget to restock these?

He honestly can't remember what he did yesterday.

Lithuania opened the haunting office doors.

Russia and Belarus were talking uninterrupted. Russia looked up to see Lithuania. He couldn't escape his dangerous gaze anymore. This was his new home after all.

"Thank you, Lithuania!"

"No problem, Mr. Russia."

"Would you like to join me for tea?"

"I still have unfinished work…" Lithuania said, barely a whisper.

Russia (and Belarus) stared daggers at him.

Russia doesn't compromise.

Lithuania gracefully placed the tea and snacks on the table in front of Russia before taking a seat on the couch besides him. Belarus didn't like that. She continuously glared at him as Russia drank his tea unaware.

Russia's eyes focused back on Lithuania.

"Your eyes look reddish."

Russia reached out to caress Lithuania's cheek. Lithuania unconsciously flinched back.

"Oh, um, sorry! I don't want you to catch my cold."

Russia simply smiled, "Your sick still? Belarus can you get some cold medicine?"

"As you wish, big brother."

Belarus left, leaving Lithuania and Russia alone. This made Lithuania more tense.

When they were alone the way Russia looked at him was a little too familiar. Lithuania could tell Russia was attracted to him in a non-friendly way, but tried his best to ignore it. Why pretend like he can change anything?

So he said whatever to stay on his good side including not speaking of Poland. However, today he gathered his courage to ask Russia for a favor.

"Mr. Russia is there any way I can visit Poland?" Lithuania asked timidly.

Lithuania feared Russia, but he couldn't help but worry about Poland. He was the only thing he had left.

Russia blankly stared at Lithuania.

"You sure like Poland!" Russia smiled. "Are you bored of my house already?"

"Sorry, that's not what I meant! He's shy around strangers and Mr. Austria is strict so-"

"That's fine," Russia said. He desperately gripped Lithuania's hand. "You're finally mine now and that's all that matters! I'll engrave everything about my home into your body, and you won't have to worry about him ever again."

"Yes, Mr. Russia..."

Clearly Poland was a forbidden topic.

Lithuania eventually learned on his own that Poland was doing well under Austria. As well as Poland could be anyway. He was enjoying his time with his close friends Hungary and Italy and even had a bit of freedom.

This should have made Lithuania happy.

He wasn't.

**xxx**

**(1929)**

As soon as he got independent, Poland and him fought almost everyday. Now they don't talk anymore.

He didn't want to need anyone ever again.

Neither Poland or Russia. Or _him_.

He slowly adjusted to being alone.

He didn't have to argue, he wasn't dragged into some weird scheme, and his house was quiet. However, he only noticed these things because he grew attached to Poland's presence.

Though he wasn't really alone.

An untouchable ghost heckled him at every turn. He recognized the face and every other useless facet. Whenever Lithuania was at his lowest, he would appear showing his usual smug smile.

 _"Didn't you say you two were friends?"_ He gloated. Lithuania couldn't fight this version of him. No comeback will make him shut up. His only option was to sit and listen to his taunts on an endless loop. _"Funny how Poland quickly betrayed you the moment you didn't do what he said. Your so-called friendship was only your imagination! Kesesese~"_

Lithuania feared he might be right, so he sought out a distraction. England offered him a job, and that's how he met America.

Unlike his time with Russia, America gave him a genuine job. They could talk without worrying about taboo topics.

They were more than a boss and co-worker, they were friends. It's been awhile since Lithuania had a genuine friend. While close to Estonia and Latvia, Russia unknowingly inflicted a dog-eat-dog mentality among the Baltics. Lithuania didn't have to worry about that with America.

He went a couple years without seeing the ghost, and peacefully enjoyed his time with America. He became happy thanks to him.

However, even in light, there is darkness.

Soon a familiar hand gripped Lithuania's shoulder. A hand he couldn't shake off.

_"You can't ignore me forever."_

That's when the nightmares started.

Occasionally he wakes up screaming in the middle of the night. America said he kicked and screamed calling out to someone who wasn't there. It'll be Russia and sometimes it'll be Poland.

His lips couldn't bear to say the third.

America shook him awake from his latest nightmare. His look of concern never faded no matter what time of night it was.

"It sounds like you're in deep pain," America said. He placed his hand on Lithuania's shoulder. "How about a day off? I'll make breakfast for once!"

Lithuania knew America was a good guy. He didn't expect anything less from him, but Lithuania felt guilty for making America worry. His very presence was destroying America's peaceful life.

So he tried his best to smile.

He took medicine to lessen his night terrors. He struggled in silence.

The ghost never left. Lithuania just learned to live with it.

"In the end you're relying on someone else. You truly are weak."

Lithuania didn't mind. Going against the ghost was his new goal. If growing fond of America was weak then he'll be weak.

However, Lithuania wasn't meant to be happy for too long.

America came home with a forlorn look.

"What's wrong Mr. America?"

"I guess England was right...I should have asked for help instead of getting caught up in my own head." America turned to Lithuania, he smiled weakly, "Lithuania...I'm broke."

America forced an awkward laugh.

He kept laughing for a while.

Lithuania didn't understand.

Why laugh at something that isn't funny?

* * *

**xxx**

**(1939)**

"I'm so glad Lithuania is living with me again!"

"Thank you, Mr. Russia."

Despite getting ready for bed, it'll be awhile before Lithuania can actually sleep. Russia requested Lithuania sleep in his bed. Most of his request consisted of Lithuania acting out his couple fantasy, but lately Lithuania could see the dark eyes of their war days returning.

When he asked Lithuania to wear a maid outfit, Lithuania was hesitant but put it on. Poland used to wear feminine clothing so Lithuania endured thinking of those old memories.

Then Russia brought out a whip.

Lithuania felt like he was in some French novel.

He could only smile and endure. What else could he do?

However, Russia stopped himself halfway. Perhaps to see how far he could push Lithuania.

Now here Russia was trying to play out the scenario of a sweet couple sleeping together. Russia snuggled closer to Lithuania. His hold tightened every so often.

As if afraid Lithuania would run away again.

Lithuania couldn't blame him. He would run.

"Germany's house sure was fun, right Lithuania?"

"Yes, Mr. Russia."

Now being a part of the Soviet Union, Lithuania basically watched as Russia handled his household from the sidelines. The Klaipėda Region is no different. Germany gave the region to Lithuania long ago, and wanted it back probably high off their recent conquest of Czech and Slovakia's house.

Lithuania intended to handle it himself, but Russia had other plans. He always had other plans.

This time he got one of Lithuania's key weaknesses involved: Vilnius.

_"If you don't come back, I'll entrust Vilnius to Belarus."_

Lithuania didn't want to fight Belarus. He didn't even want to fight Poland when he did.

Vilnius meant everything to him, but he was so tired of fighting all the time.

So he went to live with Russia once more.

"Without Lithuania, everyday would be unbearable!" Russia desperately hugged Lithuania. "Everything about you is beautiful."

Lithuania stifled a laugh. Him, beautiful? What a riot.

Maybe as an act of spite, he wanted to ruin the image Russia had of him. A perfect canvas.

While Russia was off chatting with Germany, Lithuania had to sign away the Klaipėda Region to Prussia of all people.

Lithuania hadn't expected their reunion to turn out this way.

"Funny seeing the once mighty Lithuania play errand boy to Russia, Kesesese! Compared to the awesome me-"

"Enough," Lithuania interrupted. "I only have a short time limit."

Prussia stared confused until without warning Lithuania kissed him.

For a moment, Lithuania didn't want to think about Russia. He didn't want to think about anything.

There were no words exchanged during the act. Lithuania preferred it that way. There was nothing for them to say. They were more focused on a chance released their own frustrations. 

The entire time Lithuania had his eye on his watch. As if trying to stop himself from attaching any other unnecessary feelings like he did in the past.

Even when Prussia quietly said his name with such softness he never heard before, Lithuania reminded himself it meant nothing.

All lies.

Eventually the clock hit 12, and Lithuania had to leave to resume his role as Russia's loyal secretary.

After everything, Lithuania felt extremely sore.

"...Are you okay?" Prussia asked.

"Of course not. It's kind of late to be asking that now," Lithuania bitterly said. "I need to go back to Russia. The Klaipėda Region is yours once more."

"...right. Do you need help?"

"I'm fine by myself."

Lithuania tried his best to maintain his composure, but his body wasn't exactly cooperating. He struggled to walk, and pitifully limped towards the door.

Prussia still got up reaching for Lithuania, but his hand was slapped away.

Lithuania's stare stopped Prussia in his tracks. Lithuania was no longer playing the role of the sweet lover. His eyes were now back to those of contempt. Not of a defiant warrior, but of someone filled with utter hatred.

"Don't touch me."

If Russia knew what he and Prussia did while he was away, he'll be crushed.

Or maybe that was an excuse.

Lithuania didn't do it to hurt Russia but for his own self-satisfaction. He hated Prussia more than anything yet found himself compelled to him. They were once again using each other like in the past.

Two former superpowers who only know how to hurt each other.

A fitting end to their story.

"I don't understand what Mr. Russia sees in someone like me."

Russia stared at Lithuania in absolute disbelief.

"Even when my boss made me do horrible things, Lithuania still talked to me! I want to be closer to Lithuania, but we might not be friends anymore..."

Lithuania gently stroked the top of Russia's head.

"You can do whatever you want, Mr. Russia."

Russia stared at Lithuania starry-eyed, "Really!? You won't hate me?"

Lithuania shook his head no.

Excited, Russia hung over Lithuania and kissed him.

"Is that fine?" He shyly asked.

"It's fine."

With a big smile on his face, Russia buried himself in Lithuania's neck.

Lithuania started to feel a bit guilty, because even as Russia poured his heart out, he didn't feel anything. He trained himself into feeling nothing for so long. He simply placated to Russia's hopeless delusions.

After a moment, Russia froze. He suddenly looked up at Lithuania.

"There's a red mark on your neck?"

"A bug bite," Lithuania instantly responded. "My skin bruises easily remember?"

"Oh, right!" Russia chuckled.

He fondly stroked Lithuania's back no doubt remembering his trophies.

Russia saw him no differently than Prussia. As a tool to be used.

Lithuania didn't care anymore. He had a lot of practice. Lithuania didn't mind falling further into this bottomless hole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the flashback is over! :D


	21. A Bitter Aftertaste

**(1939)**

In a quiet meeting room, only the sound of panting and clothing rustling against each other could be heard. Prussia never imagined the next time he saw Lithuania would end up like this. To be honest, he never imagined having such an intimate moment in a boring meeting room he often dozed off at.

That's what it was until Lithuania suddenly kissed him.

Why after their bitter departure during Poland's partitions? Wasn't Lithuania mad about signing away the Klaipėda Region?

Prussia didn't care. If Lithuania came to him, who was he to refuse?

Prussia didn't like Lithuania anyway.

He was the pagan kid his bosses wanted gone. Prussia hated extra work, but loved fighting. Too bad the Baltics weren't much of a challenge. Estonia gave up too quickly and Latvia typically played dead until Prussia got bored.

However, despite being targeted mercilessly by his awesomeness, Lithuania never yielded to the Teutonic Knights. Unlike Estonia and Latvia, Lithuania continued to defy the Christian crusades to an annoying degree.

Prussia began to suspect Lithuania had more to him than his stupid face.

Him teaming with Poland was another annoying surprise.

The two were originally enemies (Poland even hired Prussia to attack Lithuania once) yet they became the inseparable duo hellbent on destroying the Teutonic Knights' amazing winning streak.

Lithuania seemingly ran away like he did in the past giving Prussia a sense of victory, until he found a knife at his throat.

Lithuania didn't actually run away, and The Teutonic Knights had lost.

Now Prussia was the one running away.

After the battle of Grunwald, his bosses made a deal with Poland's. His supreme reign as the Teutonic Knights ended, and everything changed. One renaming ceremony later, Prussia found himself living at Poland's house and stuck following his orders acting as his vassal.

Poland sneered at his newest toy.

His new life can be best described as hell.

Plus he had to deal with Lithuania who didn't let him forget his defeat.

_"Do you want me to call Poland?"_

_"Shouldn't you be helping Poland?_

_"I can't believe Poland has such a useless vassal."_

Prussia could confidently say he hated Lithuania and his dumb face.

Yet here he is desperate to have Lithuania to himself in a poorly lit office space.

No romance just unchecked lust after years of fighting.

In the heat of the moment, Prussia reached to lift Lithuania's shirt up, but Lithuania stopped him.

"Don't take them off."

The desperation in his voice sounded completely different from the stern attitude he always spoke around Prussia.

Prussia figured it had something to do with Russia. He doesn't want his master to get suspicious about his unusual act of defiance.

Just knowing that annoyed Prussia.

Both on their hands were on the old creaking table, Prussia's on top of Lithuania's intertwined as if they were lovers.

What a joke.

Once the clock strikes at the right time, Lithuania will resume his role as Russia's faithful assistant. He will go back to hating Prussia, and Prussia will resume his role as a fearless warmonger.

This moment will be erased

Prussia should probably be satisfied with this much but he wasn't.

As soon as he spotted an opportunity, Prussia bit Lithuania's bare neck refusing to let go until a red mark formed. Lithuania winced at the unexpected branding. He turned to Prussia who expected a scolding, but Prussia briefly noticed tears slowly forming in Lithuania's eyes.

Why?

For stooping so low and giving in to his arch-nemesis? For betraying Russia? Maybe disappointing Poland in some weird way?

This ticked Prussia off further.

Despite having Lithuania's body, Prussia's desire for the other nation didn't fade away as he'd hoped.

All that remained was a bitter aftertaste.

* * *

**(Present)**

"Earth to Prussia?"

Prussia groggily opened his eyes. Prussia looked up to see Estonia with a hand on his shoulder. It took a moment for him to realize he fell asleep playing catch up for Russia.

"Bad dream?" Estonia asked.

"Nein, I just didn't want to see your dumb face."

Prussia had finished going through East Germany's censored materials which consisted of following up on crimes against the state and collecting taxes.

He wasn't exactly proud that this is what his job had turned into but work is work.

Made worse by the fact Russia insisted he wear his new GDR uniform making him stick out like a sore thumb. He couldn't walk amongst his people without receiving glares for his actions.

Prussia briefly considered laying his head back down on his forgotten work, but Estonia wouldn't leave him alone.

"Sorry, but Russia wants you to show your face for tonight's guests since it's Republic Day."

Republic Day celebrated the creation of East Germany. Prussia didn't know how to feel about his new special holiday. He hated the idea of acknowledging his forced cohabitation with Russia. Too bad he really didn't have the right to say no to a party.

Russia loved any excuse for social gatherings. However, Prussia got sick at the mention of another one of his parties.

Many guests were coming in-and-out of Russia's house these days. Whether to support the Soviet Union or discuss the conditions or those under it.

He was often surrounded by the fake smiles and pleasantries of Russia's bosses. Not that his own officials didn't add their own biases of the made a frequent hobby of criticizing his brother's newfound, sinful, western lifestyle.

The East ruled and the West sucked, all that jazz on loop.

"Do you miss your brother?" Russia once asked

Prussia hesitated. He resisted the urge to say, _Why the hell do you care?_

He didn't know if Russia wanted him to be honest or give him an answer he'd prefer.

Of course Prussia missed him.

Germany wasn't the best person to live with: he chided Prussia for every little thing, hogged Italy to himself, and could be too damn serious compared to Prussia's own awesomeness. Prussia hated him for that, but of course he missed his cute muscle-headed little brother.

Brandenburg told him Germany was doing fine and he believed it.

He's probably living it up with America, England, and France. Eating good food, hanging out with Italy, and having beer whenever he wanted that didn't taste like vodka.

He didn't know if he was happy or jealous of West, and that made him feel terrible.

Prussia's head began to spin trying to separate propaganda from fact these days.

"I can't keep up with this nonsense anymore."

"Don't stress yourself out too much," Estonia said. "Lithuania will brief you with everything you need to know."

"I would rather not bump into Mr. Teacher's Pet," Prussia bitterly remarked.

Estonia gave Prussia a curious look, "Lithuania is a nice guy. Don't get on his case because you're mad at Russia."

"That guy hates me. He acts like I don't exist."

"Lithuania doesn't hate anyone. You would have to do something really bad like Russia or the Christian Order-" Estonia stopped himself as if suddenly remembering who he was talking to. "Anyway, enough talk! You don't want to keep Russia waiting for too long."

"Right..."

Prussia sullenly got up from his desk.

Time to endure a night with Russia, a frequent pastime of his lately.

Slowly work became an escape for Prussia than dealing with the man himself.

Not that being alone helps matters. By himself, he thought of too many unnecessary things. Like the last time he talked to Germany.

How long has it been since they talked in person?

Russia went through everyone's mail so most of his letters were censored messes of scribbles hyping the glorious home of Russia. Germany wasn't stupid, but there's not much he could do.

Prussia rubbed his hands together as the snow storm raged on outside.

The weather seemed to be getting worse everyday. He couldn't even write in his diary without his chattering teeth distracting him.

He preferred a million of Germany's suplexes over another cold day in Russia.

The dreary long halls soon became louder as Prussia neared the main event. Even as walked forward, his mind came up with every excuse to bail.

However that train of thought was consumed by a depressing notion: _then what?_

He could run away but where would he go? Germany's house is definitely off the list.

Prussia didn't want Russia to direct his frustration towards Germany in his stead.

That wouldn't be very awesome.

Prussia heavily sighed. He prepared to enter the main lobby and get chewed up by the party. Another hand appeared on top of his hand, halting him from opening the door. Prussia recognized the touch immediately.

"You look terrible," Lithuania said.

Compared to his usual haggard appearance, Lithuania wore a pressed suit and his hair neatly pulled back in a ponytail.

He almost seemed like a completely different person.

Seeing Lithuania rendered Prussia speechless. Lithuania raised an eyebrow expecting a response as Prussia struggled to say anything.

"Is something wrong?" Lithuania showed the briefest moment of concern.

"Nein! It's just..." He soon averted his eyes and forced a laugh, "Man, you look weird!"

Lithuania rolled his eyes.

"Speak for yourself. As the guest of honor, you look like a prisoner."

"Well yeah," Prussia shrugged. "Maybe if Russia sees me like this then I won't have to mingle with his people."

"Russia would never let that fly. If he wants you to do something you do it no matter what. Unless you want to die."

Prussia couldn't force another laugh as that seemed too close to reality.

Lithuania yanked Prussia away from the giant doors instead leading him to a nearby bathroom. Soaking a nearby towel, he proceeded to roughly wash Prussia's face.

"Hey, what are you-!?" Prussia weakly complained.

"Under Russia your appearance is key, especially in front of officials. Your face, hair, and clothes are a mess."

Up close Prussia could see bags under Lithuania's eyes as well. Even Russia's lover couldn't escape his master's impossible wishes.

Lithuania carefully groomed the german nation as one would to a dog, maybe less than a dog. Prussia knew he was only doing this for Russia, yet having those green eyes of his stare intensely at him made him dizzy. With Lithuania being so close Prussia couldn't help but remember the past.

Oblivious, Lithuania handed Prussia his suit jacket.

"There. You look somewhat presentable." Lithuania slightly smiled at his masterpiece.

Seeing a genuine smile on his face surprised Prussia.

"Manners are another story. Russian officials aren't really interested in german affairs, so just smile and listen to whatever they say, okay?"

Prussia wasn't even listening to what Lithuania was saying despite staring at his mouth. Tempted, he leaned closer to Lithuania.

"Prussia?" Lithuania's expression darkened as he realized what was happening. He knew all too well what that look of Prussia meant. "Don't-"

Lithuania found himself interrupted by Prussia's lips.

For the smallest of moments, the coldness of Russia seemed nonexistent.

Though wishing for anything more than temporary bliss is mere fantasy.

As Prussia slowly opened his eyes, he found himself cruelly greeted by reality.

Lithuania wasn't just annoyed. He was angry.

Lithuania aggressively wiped his mouth with a dry towel, "Are you serious?"

Prussia pitifully looked away. That wasn't the reaction he hoped for.

Lithuania frowned then took a heavy breath.

"I want it back."

"...huh?" Prussia gave him a strange look.

"The locket. You still have it right?"

"Oh, um..." Prussia fumbled.

Lithuania's voice remained steady as he continued, "It's best if I toss it away. Where is it?"

"It's just an old locket. So what if I keep it!?"

"It's very bad," Lithuania sternly responded. "It isn't good for me...or for you."

Lithuania's stoic façade broke as his eyes lowered. He looked as if he was ready to cry like in the past.

Yet again because of Prussia.

Before Prussia could say anything resembling comfort, Lithuania quickly regained his calm demeanor. Prussia awkwardly stood there too hesitant to extend a hand.

"You're actually busy for once, so let's talk about this later."

"Wait, Lithuania!"

Without stopping, Lithuania entered the main lobby where a sea of people blocked Prussia's path. He chased after Lithuania unsure what to say. When Prussia finally caught up to him, he bumped into the last person he wanted to see right now.

Russia staring down at him with the biggest smile.

"Prussia, you made it! You also got dressed up for me!?"

Russia happily shook Prussia with all his might. Prussia slowly felt his nausea return.

"Mr. Russia, please let me breathe!"

The intense greeting was interrupted by the faraway sound of popping growing louder. In the distance, fireworks from his place could be seen through the giant windows of the main lobby. Everyone soon left the stuffy room to watch from Russia's grandiose balcony.

All the nonsensical chatter stopped as the world seemed to pause.

Everyone set their sights on the sky enjoying the night as people instead of as government robots.

Everyone but Prussia.

As the fireworks went off, Prussia's sight slowly drifted away from the sky to Lithuania.

He stuck close to Russia as usual not paying any mind to Prussia.

Russia leaned over the railing for a better view. He lit up like a kid despite his gigantic size.

"How exciting!" Russia gleefully squealed.

"Mr. Russia, please be careful!" Lithuania tried his best to prevent him falling off.

Prussia gritted his teeth.

Lithuania feared Russia like everyone else, yes. He feared what an upset Russia could do probably worse than Prussia.

Yet, Prussia caught a brief glimpse of him smiling at Russia's childish antics. His grin wasn't as big as when he's with Poland, but Lithuania was clearly enjoying himself more with Russia than when he was alone with Prussia.

Lithuania had at least an ounce of affection for Russia. An ounce more than what Prussia currently had.

Prussia almost forgot the main rule of Russia's house. Everything and _everyone_ belonged to him.

He clinched the hidden locket on his person.

How sad this is the only thing he had left.


End file.
